Pas si facile d'être parents
by IceQueen38
Summary: James et Lily entament leur septième année à la célèbre école de Poudlard sous le signe d'une drôle d'annonce. Le professeur Dumbledore a en effet instauré un nouveau cours spécial où chaque élève de septième année deviendra le parent d'un bébé magique le temps d'une année. Que va t-il découler de cette expérience ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Annonce de Dumbledore

**Titre :** Pas Si Facile d'être Parents

 **Résumé :** James et Lily entament leur septième année à la célèbre école de Poudlard sous le signe d'une drôle d'annonce. Le professeur Dumbledore a en effet instauré un nouveau cours spécial où chaque élève de septième année deviendra le parent d'un bébé magique le temps d'une année. Que va t-il découler de cette expérience ?

 **Genre** : Vraiment très Mignon avec un soupçon de drame

 **Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'annonce du professeur Dumbledore**

Comme à chaque rentrée, la grande salle était remplie d'élèves allant de la seconde à la septième année. Et autant de monde, cela faisait un sacré boucan.

Les quatre maisons étaient représentées à l'aide d'étendards _._ Des bougies flottaient dans les airs. Afin de protéger les élèves d'éventuelles brûlures, elles étaient ensorcelées à l'aide d'un sortilège de conservation qui empêchait ainsi la cire de couler.

Les élèves des divers maisons s'interpellaient en commentant leurs vacances, leurs nouvelles affaires, leurs teints bronzés pour ceux qui étaient allés dans des endroits un peu plus exotiques. Il y avait aussi des blagues échangées et des confidences entres copines, ainsi que quelques rixes entre Serpentards et Griffondors. C'était cela la rentrée à Poudlard à partir de la seconde année. Puis chacun pris place à la table de sa maison.

Enfin la traditionnelle répartition pu commencer lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter sa fourchette contre son verre. Le silence se fit alors et les portes s'ouvrirent sur les premières années qui avaient l'air très apeurés. Ils semblaient si minuscules.

Lily Evans qui était à présent en septième année se demandait si elle aussi avait été si petite à l'époque. Probablement. Elle regarda avec tendresse ces petits qui avaient l'air perdus et la jeune lionne eut aussitôt l'envie de les materner. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Lily ne rêvait que de se marier avec un homme qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait en retour et d'être entourée de nombreux enfants. Pourtant, âgée de dix sept ans, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à réaliser son rêve.

Lily avait été nommée préfète-en-chef et elle comptait s'acquitter de cette tâche avec joie et perfectionnisme. Bien entendu, elle serait aidée par l'autre préfet-en-chef de la maison Griffondor qui était Remus Lupin. La Griffondor écouta avec attention la chanson du choixpeau magique qui parlait entre autres de rapprochements entre les maisons et plus étrange encore de bébés.

Le professeur McGonagall indiqua alors :

\- Je vais vous appeler par votre nom de famille et dans l'ordre alphabétique. Vous viendrez vous mettre sur le tabouret et essayerez le choixpeau magique qui vous repartira dans votre maison.

Lily regarda une petite fille se faire repartir à Griffondor. La préfète-en-chef applaudit avec joie la nouvelle de sa maison. Elle regarda la file des premières années diminuer petit à petit. La répartition pris fin lorsque le professeur McGonagall emporta le choixpeau et le tabouret hors de la grande salle.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit à nouveau tinter sa fourchette contre le verre, et le silence se fit. Le directeur de l'école se leva et d'un regard bleu et bienveillant embrassa du regard la salle. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante surtout avec ce qu'il avait préparer pour les septièmes et dernières années. Il se contenta de souhaiter de bien manger à ses élèves et les plats apparurent par magie. Lily qui était assise à coté de Remus Lupin dégustait comme tout le monde les divers plats proposés. Les deux préfets discutaient de leurs futures fonctions et surtout de leurs appartements privés.

\- C'est vrai que le dortoir va me manquer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des sœurs...

-Tu ne seras séparée de tes amis qu'uniquement pendant la nuit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais en voyage, lui assura Remus avec sourire rassurant.

-Tu as raison, approuva Lily.

Lily était déçue de ne pas entendre Remus plaider pour son ami. Peut-être avait – il compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sortir avec lui. Surtout que son comportement avec Severus, son ancien meilleur ami, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce dernier avait oser la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, un terme odieux qui désignait les enfants comme elle, ceux nés de parents moldus. Ce terme insinuait que celui qui l'utilisait pensait que les sang-pur valaient mieux que les sang-mêlés, une philosophie complètement stupide selon Lily. Beaucoup de sang-mêlés partageaient son opinion, mais ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela au final.

Lily regarda le dessert qui consistait en diverses pâtisseries et tartes. La rouquine s'empara alors d'une part de tarte à la mélasse qu'elle adorait. A côté d'elle, Sirius Black, l'un des Maraudeur rigolait d'une blague forcément stupide de Peter Petigrew.

Peter Petigrew n'a jamais été trop populaire surtout lors de ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Il se faisait constamment embêter et victimiser par tout le monde à Poudlard jusqu'au jour où en début de troisième année il a envoyé un sort sur Rosier, un Serpentard qui avait voulu lui envoyer un levicorpus qui était un sort qui est encore très en vogue en 1977. Peter Petigrow lui avait envoyé un sort qui avait fait pousser d'horrible furoncles sur le visage de Rosier. Cela avait fait se marrer James et Sirius qui en on alors fait le quatrième membre de leur bande.

Ce qui avait encore d'avantage plu à James et Sirius, c'était le fait que Peter Petigrew était capable d'imiter et de caricaturer n'importe qui. En ce moment même le jeune homme caricaturait leur professeur de divination. Cela arracha un sourire à Lily Evans. La jeune femme n'avait pas pris divination. Mais d'après les échos de ses amies, ces cours ressemblaient à une énorme farce.

Une fois le repas achevé le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

\- Bien, maintenant que nos estomacs sont repus et bien remplis, il est temps à présent de vous présenter vôtre nouveau professeur. Je vous présente donc Miss Dean qui va vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, et je suis certain que vous vous joignez tous à moi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance !

Il y eu quelques applaudissement réticents de la part des filles et beaucoup plus enthousiastes de la part des garçons. Il faut dire que cette professeur les avaient conquis avec ses grands yeux gris et sa peau couleur ébène, sa grande taille et ses belles formes. Une fois que les applaudissements se turent, le professeur Dumbledore repris.

\- Cette année à Poudlard se tiendra une nouvelle option obligatoire pour tous les septièmes et sixièmes année et rendue optionnelle pour les cinquièmes année. Il sera mis en place un cours de parents et cela dans le but de vous apprendre tous les gestes techniques, aides et sorts pour élever des enfants.

Cette annonce provoqua des murmures d'étonnement, mais élèves se turent devant le regard du directeur qui s'était fait un peu plus sévère. Il repris ses explications.

-Ce cours est mis en place afin de mieux vous responsabiliser et vous préparer à l'avenir qui vous attends peut être. Toute négligence ou maltraitance à l'égard de vos enfants fera perdre des points à votre maison. Tous les couples auront le droit à des appartements privés. Et je précise qu'il s'agit d'enfants magiques, qu'il ne peuvent pas tomber malade. Si en fin d'année vous souhaitez arrêter l'expérimentation, cela sera possible. Ce n'est pas définitif, rassura le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily Evans eu cependant une question en tête.

-Comment ça se passera pour la formation des couples ?

\- Un tirage au sort aura lieu à la fin de la semaine, et seulement en cette fin de semaine afin que vous soyez tous préparer pour ces accouchements magiques, répondit encore une fois le professeur Dumbledore. Bien, tous au lit !

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et tout le monde se précipita pour sortir de la grande salle. Cette nouvelle option était très discutée et très débattue. Lily avec l'aide de Remus appela les premières années de Griffondor afin de les guider vers leur tour. Lily les accompagna et indiqua les dortoirs, souhaita le bonsoir à ses amies et se rendit dans ses appartements privés.


	2. Chapitre 2 :Les Premières Explications

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les premières explications**

Lily maudit le réveil qui la tira de son rêve et ouvris les yeux avec peine. Elle avait horreur de cette sensation de brouillard lorsqu'elle se levait. La jeune femme s'empara de ses affaires et se rendit dans sa salle de bains privés.

Apparemment Remus pas encore levé. Elle n'était pas sa mère _'_ , mais si elle trouvait Remus encore endormis suite à sa toilette, Lily se promit de le réveiller.

En attendant, elle se glissa avec délice dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était occupée par une immense baignoire creusée dans le sol. Lily était émerveillée de voir tout ces robinets et commença à s'amuser avec eux _._ . Elle ouvris un des robinets et une eau colorée et parfumée s'en échappa. La jeune femme actionna _._ différents robinets.

Et une fois l'immense baignoire remplie, Lily se glissa avec dans l'eau chauffée magiquement avec délice. Elle pu faire quelques brasses et plonger la tête sous l'eau. Elle s'amusa même a à faire la bombe dedans à l'intérieur, et un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres pour raisonner dans l'espace de la salle de bain et se répercuter contre les murs. Un peu honteuse de s'être laissée ainsi emportée, Lily se repris et décida de sortir de cette salle de bain.

Elle attrapa un peignoir et se rendit dans une salle attenante à la salle d'eau. La jeune préfète était fût surprise de voir son uniforme repassé et suspendu dans un des placard situé dans le coin de la pièce. Une fois prête, il était temps d'aller dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ses amies l'attendaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame, cette dernière eu un regard bienveillant pour Lily.

\- Coucou les filles, alors prête pour cette journée de cours ? interrogea Lily.

\- Ouais, répondit Carmen, une fille bien plus petite que Lily mais avec un sacré caractère et des cheveux bouclés noir. Je me demande c'est quoi cette nouvelle expérience de nous faire élever des enfants.

\- Je ne me sens pas prête pour cela, confirma Janet, une fille de taille moyenne et qui se maquillait les yeux comme une déesse et pouvait siffler si fort que tout le monde se retournait sur son passage.

\- On verra bien, dit Lily, en enjambant une des marches qui menait à la grande salle.

En effet, à Poudlard, les escaliers étaient vivants et bougeaient, aidant parfois les élèves ou les mettant en retard. Il fallait que les étudiants de la célèbre école se montrent bien plus rusés que ces simples escaliers. Certains étaient même piégés. C'était une ces marches piéger piégée que Lily voulait éviter.

Enfin elle et ses copines purent se rendre dans la grande salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Bien évidemment le seul sujet de conversation présent était ces nouveaux cours décidés par le professeur Dumbledore. Et ce qui ressortait le plus de ces conversations, c'était pourquoi ? et comment ça allait se passer ?

Ce fut donc dubitatifs que la classe de Lily se rendit en cour de botanique . Les filles échangeaient entre elles des nombreuses blagues et sentaient l'air frais de septembre, bien qu'il fasse grand soleil. Il commençant commençait à faire un peu frais le matin car l'automne commençait à s'installer doucement.

Les arbres de la forêt interdite commençaient à se colorer de jaune et certaines feuilles par tomber. Lily trouvait le parc magnifique en cette saison et la jeune Griffondor savait que c'était aussi le cas pour Severus bien que Lily ne lui ait plus parlé depuis sa cinquième année.

Les Poufsouffles les rejoignirent et enfin le professeur Chourave les rejoignis et leur ouvris la serre où allait se dérouler le cour.

Lily appréhendait car c'était à ce moment qu' ils allaient avoir les premières explications concernant leurs bébés. Les Maraudeurs passaient leur temps à faire du chahut pour détendre tout le monde car la majorité des élèves étaient gênés de recevoir un cour concernant la manière de les faire.

Le professeur chourave alla se placer face à la table près de laquelle les élèves s'étaient alignés. Les grifffondors faisant face aux poufsouffles, personnes personne n'osait se regarder dans les yeux. La petite femme replète tapota la table pour faire taire les élèves. Sans attendre elle commença son cour d'une voix forte pour faire les taire les derniers murmures et les dernières rumeurs de bavardage.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui le cour se fera sur la façon de faire les bébés, de la manière magique que vous aller utiliser et de la façon naturelle. J'espère que pour votre culture générale vous savez comment on fait les bébés naturellement.

Bien évidemment personne n'osa lever les mains, excepté Peter Petigrew qui ne savait pas. Sirius lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et une lueur d'intelligence traversa son regard.

\- Mr Petigrew ?

\- Rien Madame, rétorqua James à la place de son copain. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et Peter rougis et baissa sa main.

\- Bien, repris le professeur Chourave, la manière dont on fait les bébés naturellement est la plus commune et la plus utilisée. »

Le professeur Chourave poursuivis alors sur le le mécanisme du corps féminin et masculin : le désir, les érections, les seins tendus. Tout y passa vraiment, de la façon de faire aux différentes positions.

Même les Maraudeurs ne faisaient plus les malins, eux qui riaient habituellement de tout. Là tout le monde la fermait bien, de gêne et d'admiration car personne n'aurait pu donner un tel cours sans bafouiller ni être gêné hormis le professeur Chourave qui avait fait le cours le plus naturellement du monde. Peut-être était-ce juste une façade ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient passer à la partie pratique du cours.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai terminé sur la partie naturelle, je vais passer aux explications concernant la façon magique de faire ces bébés. Comme on vous l'a dit, ce sont des bébés magiques qui ne peuvent pas tomber malade et qu'aucune maladie grave ne peux atteindre. Ils disparaîtrons une fois l'expérience finie ou tout simplement quand vous l'aurais décidé d'un commun accord avec votre partenaire. Bien, la méthode est simple, mais il faut y mettre la plus pure des volontés possible sans quoi cela ne fonctionnera pas. Pour commencer il vous faudra choisir entre les choux ou les roses afin de choisir le sexe du bébé. Encore une fois il faudra que vous soyez parfaitement d'accord avec votre partenaire car lorsque le bébé n'est pas formé et pas encore en train d'exister, il ne faut parler qu'en terme d'énergie, il ne fera pas la différence entre les humains déjà existant et ses parents. C'est donc à vous de lui donner la direction pour qu'il ou elle puisse se former et être soit une fille soit un garçon. Le principe n'est pas simple à assimiler, mais cela sera plus simple en pratique. Ensuite une fois le sexe déterminé, il faut simplement s'occuper de son choux ou de sa rose et de leur mettre de la poussière de fée et quelques gouttes de votre sang ainsi que les cheveux de la fille si vous avez choisi une fille et les cheveux du garçon si vous avez choisi un garçon. Il faut également savoir que comparé à la façon naturelle, le temps de gestation est plus court et ne dure que neuf semaines.

La sonnerie mis fin à ce cours moins gênant que prévu et tous se rendirent aux cours d'histoire de la magie. Lily était encore un peu perdue dans les explications du professeur Chourave qui n'étaient pas très claires, et se promis d'aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque. Mais de toute façon lorsqu'on parlait de concevoir la vie, de façon naturelle ou magique, les choses n'étaient jamais très claires.

* * *

Bonjour a tous,

merci a tout ce qui ont commenter, mis en favoris ou follower ce texte, ça me fait super plaisir. C'est avec joie que je vous poste ce second chapitre.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas dire ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous plaît un peu moins, ce que vous avez aimé, si un personnage en particulier vous as touché.. Voilà. A Vendredi prochain pour la suite.

Icequeen38


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Attaque

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

Chapitre 3 L'attaque

jusqu'à ici, la semaine se passait plutôt bien. Les cours, les amies, le sommeil.. et James qui l'embêtait. Mais évidemment ça ne pouvait _._ pas durer. Vraiment pas. Lily, comme les trois quarts de l'école, était vraiment choquée par la nouvelle apprise ce matin dans le journal.

Lily regardait avec dépit et dégoût la page du journal se forçait à lire jusqu'au bout, bien qu'elle ne soit pas citée, encore heureux. La jeune femme n'était qu'une simple préfète de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et même si elle était une enfant de moldue, elle était encore trop jeune pour s'opposer à Voldemort.

Lily n'était pas comme Sirius Black qui avait renié sa famille et que sa famille avait renié en retour. En effet Black ne partageait pas du tout la même opinion que sa famille qui trempait jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. Et il l'avait fait clairement savoir à tout Poudlard, quitte ensuite à se faire maltraiter _._ par sa famille. En effet il était autant le bienvenu chez lui qu'une colonie de doxys sous un canapé.

« ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORT »

Hier après-midi dans le petit village de Godric Hallow, des Mangemorts sont venus et on tout brûlé sur leur passage. Ils ont fait de nombreux morts dont le charmant couple Potter qui étaient des Aurors réputés. Les habitants de St Loutry et St Caspoule ont été également les témoins de mystérieuses disparitions _._ et de prises d'otages. Que recherchait Vous-Savez-Qui ? Pourquoi encore terroriser la population ? Autant de questions sans réponses.. »

Lily reposa le journal sur la table des Griffondors et regarda Potter qui était en état de choc et blanc comme un linge. Black, Lupin et Petigrew se levèrent et le jeune homme les suivis probablement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Lily elle-même était perdue dans ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'aimait pas Potter dans son attitude de garçon égocentrique à qui tout est du et sa façon horripilante de vouloir la draguer et de sortir avec elle. Pourtant la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir. En effet perdre ses parents n'était pas simple et surtout pas d'un seul coup. Potter devait vivre un coup dur et avait besoin du soutien de ses amis.

Lily hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait –elle aller voir Potter et lui présenter ses condoléances et lui assurer son soutien ? Ou l'ignorer comme elle le fait si bien ? La jeune femme était perdue et elle se tourna vers Janet qui discutait à voix basse avec Carmen. Leur conversation fut interrompue par le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva et s'avança sur l'estrade, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous et ouvris les bras comme s'il voulait étreindre tout ses élèves. Il n' eut aucun mal à amener les élève a l'écouter.

\- Je vois que comme moi vous avez lu les nouvelles ce matin. Lord Voldemort cherche a à provoquer la division et la terreur parmi population sorcière afin de mieux régner. Voldemort cherche à inspirer la peur et le respect d'une seule petite partie de la population sorcière qu'il appelle les sang-pur. Cette idée abjecte selon laquelle des sorciers valent mieux que d'autres parce ils n'ont pas de sang d'ancêtre moldus dans les veines. Cette idée est absurde et ridicule. Poudlard doit rester un lieux de paix et surtout neutre. Il ne faut pas se laisser ni abattre, ni terroriser. Nous devons rester unis devant l'adversité. Oui, nous sommes tristes pour ceux qui sont mortset qui ont été enlevés. Mais la vie continue. Je demande une minute de silence.

Tout le monde se recueilla un moment. Puis Dumbledore déclara à nouveau.

\- Des cours de duels seront mis en place afin de vous apprendre à vous défendre. Ces derniers serontobligatoires pour les sixièmes et septièmes années.

Lily n'écoutait plus, fort heureusement le directeur avait fini son discours. Lily se tourna vers Carmen, des trois filles du dortoir c'est c'était elle qui avait le plus d'expérience et qui était la plus sage.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Potter. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui. Je me sens mal et coupable aussi.

Carmen réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

\- Si ça te travaille tant, il faut que tu ailles le voir pour discuter. Tu vois, mais attends un peu qu'il digère. Et surtout je crois que tu te sens mal d'avoir une aussi basse opinion de lui. En même tant je vois pas pourquoi puisqu'il n'a rien fait pour remonter dans ton estime. Mais si tu veux vraiment soulager ta conscience c'est à lui que tu devrais parler, conclut la jeune fille.

Lily souria du conseil de son amie. La jeune femme était heureuse, c'est fou ce que Carmen savait apaiser les gens.

\- Tu devrais devenir psychologue, c'est fou ce que tu peux apaiser les gens et comprendre leur problèmes.

\- De quoi ? Répondit Carmen qui avait été élevée dans une famille de sorciers. Ah , tu veux dire psychomage ? C'est cool, mais je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour ça, regretta Carmen.

Bien que l'attentat ait choqué les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie, la vie continuait malgré tout et les cours aussi. Ce fut donc avec joie que Lily et ses amies se rendirent en métamorphose, mais elles se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'elles avaient cours avec les Serpentards.

Lily n'avait aucun à priori sur aucune des maisons, mais il fallait bien avouer que cela dégénérait souvent en rixe et qu'il fallait souvent séparer les belligérants. Et par manque de chance, la plus part du temps, certains élèves atterrissaient _à_ l'infirmerie.

Severus n'étant pas la, Lily décida de l'interpeller, Il se retourna de mauvaise grâce vers elle.

\- Severus, déclara Lily, il va falloir quand même qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme au cheveux gras ne daigna pas relever la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

\- Cause toujours, sale sang-de b…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Potter qui était revenu de l'infirmerie avait déjà levé sa baguette.

\- Potter ! Ça suffit ! Hurla alors Lily, oubliant toute ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Il t'a traitée de.

\- Je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule interrompit Lily. Il n'en vaux pas la peine conclut la jeune alors que le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall arrivait, mettant ainsi fin au conflit.

* * *

Merci a tout ceux qui commentent et a tout ceux qui lisent sans commenter..Je trouve ça drôlement important de pouvoir partager ce texte. Que croyer vous qu'ils va se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? Quand Lily et James vont -il se mettre ensemble ? Quel tournant va prendre la suite de cette fiction ? Publication tout les Vendredi. N'hésitez pas a signer, comme ça je pourrais vous répondre..

Icequeen38

 _._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Tirage au sort

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

 **Chapitre 4 Le tirage au sort**

Entre les cours et les bagarres entre Les Griffondors et les Serpentards qui étaient les plus violentes et qui faisaient le plus parler, la semaine fut vite passée. Trop vite aux yeux de Lily qui redoutait et appréhendait le tirage au sort. Le vendredi soir, alors que tout le monde était réunis pour le repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

\- Bien, comme vous le savez sans doute, l'expérience de devenir parents poursuis son cours, il est temps maintenant d'écrire votre nom dans la coupe et d'attendre de savoir qui sera votre partenaire pour cette expérience qui vous sera, je l'espère, vraiment profitable. La coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée juste avant la grande salle. Une limite d'âge y sera évidemment placée, le tout dans le but de protéger les personnes un peu plus jeune. Le tirage au sort aura lieu ce soir.

Une fois que le professeur Dumbledore eut fini de parler, tout les élèves présents purent enfin prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lily s'empara de toasts qu'elle beurra et du pichet de jus d'orange qui était sur sa droite.

Ses amies n'étaient pas encore levées et elle décida donc qu'elle entamerait une petite ronde sans histoire dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle aurait terminé de manger Elle aperçu Severus Rogue qui était seul et cela lui fit de la peine. Malgré qu'il ne soient plus amis, la jeune femme se faisait toujours du soucis pour lui car il se plongeait de plus en plus dans la magie noire et le fait qu'elle l'apercevait en train de lui jeter des regards entremêlés de haine, de rage et de déception n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Potter, depuis la mort de ses parents se montrait moins virulent a l'égard des Serpentards. Et les Griffondors comme pour combler le manque de blagues de la part des Maraudeurs se montraient très vindicatifs et attaquaient les Serpentards qui se contentaient de répondre. Il n'allait plus vers Lily et cela, plus que de soulager la jeune femme, l'inquiétait. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, il était seul et trempait une tartine dans ce qui semblait être du café, selon la jeune femme c'était le bon moment pour l'aborder.

Elle se leva alors pour le rejoindre, mais celui –ci ne la regarda même pas.

\- Potter ?

-...

\- On peux discuter en tête a tête s'il te plaît ?

La préfète entraîna le jeune lion sans grande résistance de sa part. On sentait pourtant bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Lily avait du mal avec le fait qu'il n'ait de cesse de quasiment torturer et d'harceler Severus Rogue, de la draguer lourdement et d'être particulièrement irrespectueux du règlement. Pourtant depuis le début de l'année ses joutes verbales étaient moins fréquentes. Et cela manquait à Lily, au grand étonnement de cette dernière.

En fait la jeune femme avait du mal à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait a l'égard de Potter. Au départ il ne s'agissait que de dégoût et de mépris. Et au final elle s'aperçois s'était aperçue que ces échanges lui manquaient. Elle avait envie d'aider ce jeune homme qui était tombé dans une apathie certaine depuis une semaine et que dont même ses amis les plus fidèles ne savait pas l'en sortir.

Une fois que Lily et James purent trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter, la jeune fille regarda encore une fois autour d'elle.

\- Alors , je voulais te présenter mes condoléances pour tes parents. Et je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin de quoique que ce soit, que je suis là, en toute amitié.

\- Non, j'crois pas, un éclair de rage traversa ses yeux couleur noisette et une expression déterminée se forma sur son visage, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ? Explique-moi alors, demanda Lily vexée par le rejet de James et ne comprenant pas cette réaction.

\- Quand je suis en pleine forme et heureux, tu me déteste. En pleine forme et blagueur, tu méprises mes blagues et tu te soucies autant de moi que de tes premières chocogrenouilles. Maintenant que je suis malheureux et que je me sens mal, tu m'offre de la pitié, tu descends de ton piédestal pour m'offrir ta condescendance. Et tout Poudlard est pareil, un château rempli d'hypocrites assoiffés de pouvoir et de popularité. Moi je te courais derrière parce que j'avais de réels sentiments à ton égard, tu es belle, intelligente, pure. Tu semblais différente de toutes les autres, mais au fils de tes refus, tu m'a fais comprendre que je n'étais à tes yeux qu'un crétin arrogant. Que je n'étais bon qu'à martyriser ceux qui ne me reviennent pas avec l'aide de mes sous–fifres parce que qu'à tes yeux je suis bien évidemment incapable d'avoir une véritable relation amoureuse ou amicale avec qui que ce soit. Que je ne suis capable de rien sinon de frimer avec mon vif d'or et à n'être qu'un fauteur de trouble irrespectueux du règlement. Mais tu sais quoi ? Avec toi, je laisse tombe tomber. Tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde, mais tu es qu'une sainte- nitouche qui est incapable de réfléchir par elle-même. Tu te crois si parfaite ? Tu as de bon résultat et alors ? Tu donnes des leçons et des conseils à tout le monde ? Et si les gens n'en voulaient pas ? Tu es qu'une pimbêche superficielle qui juge tous ses paires sur des critères superficiels. Je laisse tomber car tu ne m'intéresse plus, s'écria James Potter essoufflé par sa tirade.

Il se leva et laissa seule une Lily étonnée de cette tirade, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle connaissait de James Potter.

La jeune femme commençait à se dire qu'elle comprenait ce que ressentait les jeunes filles éconduites par les Maraudeurs. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait et Lily avait comme une espèce d'amertume dans la gorge. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car elle avait pris une option ce vendredi après-midi et il s'agissait d'un cours de runes.

L'étude des Runes consistait simplement en la traduction et la lecture de runes. Il n'y avait pas de pratique cependant puisqu'il lui aurait fallut rejoindre la guilde magique des druides de Grande-Bretagne qui étaient des sorciers spécialisés dans la pratique des runes et dans la maîtrise des éléments naturels. Ils travaillaient avec les élémentaux qui peuplaient les forêts, les campagnes et la nature. Cette carrière n'intéressait pas tellement Lily qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, peut-être avocate à la cour du Ministre de la magie.

Le cours passa à grande vitesse et le moment tant redouté par la jeune femme arriva encore plus vite que prévu. C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur « avance rapide ».

Lily rejoignit le hall d'entrée où était massé des élèves des promotions des différentes maisons. Elle reconnu Severus Rogue, Wilkes Rosier, que des Serpentards. Elle balaya la salle à la recherche de ses amies, Carmen et Janet, et vit les Maraudeurs qui n'étaient pas en groupe. A nouveau Lily senti comme si ses entrailles se tordaient, elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter toutes les reproches de James. Mais en dehors de ça elle avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Elle se senti nulle de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour James.

De sa poche la jeune femme sorti un bout de parchemin et écrivit son nom, son prénom et sa maison. Elle attendait que la file d'élèves avance un peu, et là elle pu apercevoir un socle de marbre blanc entouré d'une limite d'âge représentée par une ligne bleue. Lily s'avança et glissa son nom dans les flammes crépitantes de la coupe. Cette dernière était en or et incrustée de pierre précieuses et semblait être animée d'une vie et d'une magie qui lui était propre. Les flammes étaient enchantées pour ne pas brûler et pour ne pas s'échapper du réceptacle magique.

Le soir arriva vite et tous les septièmes années ainsi que les sixièmes années volontaires pour l'expérience étaient réunis dans la grande salle, attendant impatiemment le tirage au sort afin de savoir avec qui ils allaient être mis en couple. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire ainsi toute la grande salle. Il plongea sa main dans les flammes enchantées et en retira un bout de parchemin

\- Miss Lily Evans avec Mr James Potter.

C'était l'apocalypse, la fin du monde ! Comment elle allait faire ? Un Potter apathique était presque pire qu'un Potter hyper lourd. La cérémonie sembla durer très longtemps, une éternité. Et Lily n'entendit pas le reste du tirage au sort. La jeune femme ne fut tirée de ses interrogations que lorsque Dumbledore pris à nouveau la parole.

\- Et bien voilà, je crois que tout le monde a un partenaire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Une fois que tout cela achevé Dumbledore retourna à la table des professeurs afin que tout le monde puisse prendre le repas du soir. Lily l'acheva vite car elle avait une de ses rondes avec Remus Lupin. Le professeur McGonagale s'occupait pendant ce temps-là de conduire les élèves de dernière année à leurs appartements privés que Lily ne découvriraient que le lendemain.

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **Merci a tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et a ceux qui commentent, même en anonyme. Merci a tout ce qui follow cette histoire et qui la mettent dans leurs favoris..Ca me fait super plaisir. Comment pensez vous que la cohabitation entre James et Lily va se passer ? Comment Sirius va t-il s'en sortir avec un bébé dans les bras ? Est-ce que Rogue va aimer s'occuper de son bébé et vouloir lui apprendre l'art délicat des potions ?**

 **Encore une fois merci a tout ceux qui lisent et a tout ceux qui commentent..**

 **Icequeen38**


	5. Chapitre 5:Cohabitations et Arrangements

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Cohabitation et arrangements**

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin et le mois d'Octobre arrivait avec ses pluies, ses vents et l'humidité avait élu domicile dans le château. Lily avait ressorti ses robes sorcières d'hivers.

Elle avait trouvé un sort de réchauffement permanent dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Tout le monde adopta le même sort et les stocks de pimentine, une potion contre les rhumes, étaient tous quasiment pleins. Bien évidemment les plus jeunes années n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'apprendre ce sortilège puisqu'il était trop complexe pour leur niveau.

On était à présent lundi matin et pour Lily le week-end était passé à une vitesse effrayante. Elle l'avait occupé avec le reste de ses devoirs d'été et complétait ceux qu'elle estimait incomplets.

Lily avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. La jeune Griffondor appréhendait plus que jamais la cohabitation avec James Potter qui depuis la mort de ses parents était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle esquivait aussi les Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs la jeune femme remarqua que le groupe s'était séparé et était moins virulent qu'à l'ordinaire. Tandis que Lily se préparait pour la journée, elle se promis d'aller tirer les vers du nez à son homologue masculin qui était autre que Remus Lupin.

La jeune femme se fit un brin de toilette avant de se rendre en cours de métamorphose qui était le premier de la journée. Lily faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans cette matière car elle était pas encore parfaite comme James Potter pour qui cette discipline paraissait être un don naturel. Lily malgré le fait qu'elle fasse de nombreux efforts pour se maintenir à niveau obtenait de bons résultats, bien que ses métamorphoses soient souvent moins belles que celles de James Potter.

Ce dernier se tenait justement dans le fond de la classe, le regard dans le vague. Même les professeurs n'arrivaient plus à le tirer de son apathie. Lily, pour la première fois en sept ans, se découvrit réellement inquiète pour Potter.

Derrière ses lunettes il portait de grosses cernes et la fatigue était présente sur son visage. Potter s'était considérablement amaigri et son visage avait perdu de sa jovialité. Et le jeune Maraudeur s'isolait, ses amis s'éloignaient malgré eux de jour en jour. Il devenait aussi cynique et mordant que Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de la même génération d'élève qu'eux.

Lily avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. mais néanmoins elle se ferait encore plus rejeter que tout les autres élèves car elle n'était pas proche de lui et la jeune femme avait pris conscience qu'elle l'avait blessé malgré son masque d'arrogance et de fierté. Lily savait dorénavant qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses au sujet de James Potter..

« J'apprendrais à le connaître » se dit-elle en sortant du cours de métamorphose.

Après le cours donné par la sévère professeur McGonagall, Lily rejoignis le cours d'histoire de la magie pour deux heures de pure torture. Non mais quelle idée aussi de garder un fantôme comme professeur franchement. La légende populaire voulait qu'il soit mort sur son siège. Mais comme il s'en était jamais rendu compte, il continuait à faire cours au grand déplaisir général.

Son ton monotone rendait ennuyeuse toute frasque historique. L'ensemble de la classe en profitait pour rattraper les heures de sommeil en retard. De cela, Lily s'en réjouissait elle aussi puisqu'elle allait pouvoir rattraper pendant ces deux heures ces longues heures de cauchemars et de sueurs froides.

En compagnie des Serdaigles, Lily entra dans la salle de classe. De manière générale, Lily était une jeune fille qui aimait apprendre et une très bonne élève. Si elle avait été dans un lycée moldu, elle aurait pu obtenir son baccalauréat avec mention très bien, puis partir à l'université sans problèmes. A Poudlard cependant les cours qu'elle appréciait le moins était l'histoire de la magie. Mais même en dormant pendant ce cours elle réussissait à retenir ce qu'elle n'avait pas noté a l'aide de sa plume enchantée. Même en histoire de la magie elle avait des notes plus élevées que la moyenne.

Lily pris sa place au premier rang, mais contre la fenêtre. Ainsi si elle s'ennuyait trop , elle pourrait se distraire en regardant ce qui se passait dans le parc. En entendant le ronronnement du professeur Binns, elle se senti sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée. La table était confortable. Mais avant de sombrer complètement, Lily ensorcela sa plume pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes toute seule.

La première heure d'histoire se termina, et dieu merci les élèves avaient le droit à une pause. Lily s'éveilla difficilement et suivi Carmen hors de la maudite salle de cours. Elle aperçu Remus et sa chevelure couleur miel si reconnaissable qui allait s'isoler.

\- Vous m'attendez ? Je dois aller parler avec Rémus.

\- D'accord, je te garde une place sur le banc, proposa Carmen.

Lily arriva vers Remus et capta son attention.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Remus avec son habituel sourire fatigué.

\- Moi oui, mais toi ? J'ai vu que tu n'étais plus avec les autres Maraudeurs.

\- Non. Depuis que James a perdu ses parents, il ne semble plus du tout avoir besoin de personne. Comme c'est l'un des piliers de notre groupe, on s'est séparé.

\- C'est triste, compati Lily, d'autant plus que vous avez l'air si amis.

\- Tu t'intéresses donc au sort de James Potter, maintenant ? La taquina Remus.

\- Moi aussi, il ne peux plus me voir en peinture, dit tristement Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'en ce moment il est un peu perdu et personne ne sait comment trop l'aider. Je crois qu'il s'est montré plutôt blessant, mais il remet toute sa vie en question.

\- C'est dur de lui montrer qu'on est là pour l'aider. Si les Maraudeurs se reformaient, tu crois que ça l'aidera ?

A ces mots Remus regarda ses pieds et se senti très coupable. Il se sentait lâche d'avoir fait comme tout le monde et d'avoir abandonné les lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

\- Alors avec qui tu vas le faire ce projet bébé ?

\- Avec une Poufsouffle. Elle est super gentille. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler un peu avec elle et on a eu un bon contact. Elle s'appelle Galatée Price.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est super ça, s'enthousiasma Lily, bon courage pour réconcilier les Maraudeurs.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de la pause et tous retournèrent en classe même Lily qui se sentait plus légère d'avoir pus discuter avec Remus. L'histoire de la magie se passa plus rapidement que prévu et Lily s'endormi même si cela lui sembla être un cours laps de temps.

Une fois que la cloche annonça la fin des cours, Lily en ressorti avec un si grand soulagement qu'elle passa l'heure du déjeuner à rire avec ses amies. Elle mangea tout ce qui se présenta sans y prêter attention. Elle était également assoiffée et vida à elle toute seule la carafe d'eau qui se remplissait d'elle même. Le repas pris fin et en attendant la reprise des cours, Lily s'assied avec Janet et Carmen sur un banc dans la cour intérieure du château.

\- Alors comme ça, on s'endort en cours d'histoire de la magie ?

\- Mais même moi je ne peux pas résister à son pouvoir soporifique, se défendit l'intéressée.

\- C'est bizarre que Potter n'ait plus l'air chaud pour sortir avec toi, pourtant tu va bien faire équipe avec lui pour le projet bébé, non ?

\- Oui, approuva Lily, je n'ai jamais pu le cerner et là c'est encore plus dfficile , compatis Lily.

\- Tu as de la chance, l'envia Carmen, moi je suis avec Severus Rogue.

\- Ma pauvre, la pleignit Janet, moi je suis avec un Poufsouffle qui s'appelle Mark Ramson, dit Carmen d'un air dégoûté.

Mark Ramson avait beau être un Pousfoufle il était connu pour sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. C'était un grand garçon très efflanqué et ayant un fort strabisme qui n'enlevait pourtant rien à son mignon visage. Une belle petite gueule insipide, c'était ce qui pouvait résumer l'apparence de Mark.

La sonnerie marqua le début du cours de sortilège et la fin de la pause déjeuner. Lily et ses amies étaient les premières à attendre devant la porte et les autres Griffondor arrivaient petit à petit. Lily salua Frank Londubat, un garçon au un visage au garçon lunaire connu pour son courage et son franc parler, mais aussi pour sa terrible maladresse. C'était aussi le seul capable de répondre dès que les Maraudeurs se moquaient de lui et ce par des blagues drôles et inventives.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Flitwick tout aussi jovial que d'habitude du haut de sa tour faite de livres il salua joyeusement ses élèves et leur fit un grand sourire. Tous s'installèrent afin de suivre le cours portant sur le sortilège d'amnésie. Lily ne parviens pas tout de suite à faire oublier à sa souris le chemin qu'elle devait prendre pour sortir du labyrinthe dans lequel on l'avait posée. C'est Ce fut toute en sueur qu'elle fit gagner dix points à Griffondor.

Le cours de potion se passa sous l'œil admirateur du professeur Slughorn. Les potions étaient la matière préférée de Lily et c'était une passion qu'elle avait en commun avec Severus Rogue longtemps avant qu'il ne la traite de sang-de-bourbe, une terrible insulte pour ceux qui n'avaient pas selon certains sorciers le sang pur. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils continuaient de se mettre ensemble en potion. Et les deux élèves, bien que dans des maisons différentes et ayant des avis de plus en plus divergeant sur diverses choses, restaient tout de même un duo intuitif et doué en potion au grand ravissement de Slugorhn.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de leur collaboration silencieuse, Severus rejoignis la bibliothèque tandis que Lily se dirigea vers ses appartemets privés mis à disposition pour expérience bébé. La jeune femme trouva son chemin grâce aux indications données par les tableaux.

Elle fini par se trouver dans un couloir qui ressemblait à ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les immeubles à cette époque là. La seule différence était que de la pierre comme tout le château, et des torches l'éclairaient entre chaque portes. Elle trouva la sienne, Lily et James Potter était inscrit en lettre d'or sur la porte. Elle devait donner un mot de passe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et Lily du attendre que le Maraudeur arrive pour lui donner. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il répondit qu'il avait des choses à faire lorsque Lily lui demanda où il était passé.

Le binôme fut surpris de pièce qui s'offra à eux. Ils déposèrent leurs capes de sorciers sur le portement à gauche. Le salon ressemblait à la salle commune des Griffondors de part ses couleurs et la chaleur que dégageait la pièce.

Lily remarqua deux portes à droite et deux à gauche. Le nom de Lily était inscrit sur la porte de droite et elle supposa donc que c'était sa chambre. La salle de bain attenante à sa chambre était tout aussi confortable que celle des préfets bien que moins grande. Une autre porte se tenait au milieu du mur en face de son lit et Lily l'ouvris et découvris une adorable chambre de bébé.

Après toutes ces découvertes, la jeune femme rejoignis James Potter dans le salon.

« - Assieds-toi, Evans, je ne mord faut qu'on mette certaines choses au point si on veux que ça marche. D'abord je n'aurais pas du te parler de cette manière alors que tu cherchais à m'aider, dit d'emblée James Potter en faisant référence à une désagréable conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plutôt plus tôt.

\- D'où te viens ce revirement ? Questionna Lily curieuse.

\- D'un gentil loulou, répondit t-il mystérieusement. Bon, j'ai remarqué que la chambre du bébé était du coté de la tienne, mais je vois que je peux y aller aussi vu qu'il y a une porte du salon qui donne sur la chambre du bébé.

\- On alterne si tu veux, proposa Lily, et si tu est trop fatigué, je veux bien m'en occuper. Mais n'en profite pas, Potter, averti Lily. On doit également parler du fait qu'on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ça sera plus convivial et plus facile, proposa enfin la jeune fille.

\- D'accord Evans. Euh.. Lily ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas encore dans l'idée d'être lourd avec toi.

\- Ah bon ? Fit mine de s'étonner Lily.

James fut d'abord surpris de la plaisanterie puis rit avec Lily. L'heure de dîner arriva et ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils partagèrent ce premier repas. Ils parvinrent à rigoler ensemble. Et vivre avec James Potter apparu plus simple à Lily. La jeune femme se coucha puis se dit :

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué. J'ai même réussi à rigoler avec lui. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, merci a tout ceux qui liront ce chapitre, mettrons mon histoire en favoris, commenterons, ca me fais super plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plaît. A bientôt**

 **Icequeen3800**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enceinte, première semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

Chapitre 6 Enceinte : Première Semaine

Si pour Lily la cohabitation avec James se passa mieux qu'elle ne pourrait l'espérer, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Pour Janet, par exemple, elle avait passé sa semaine à éviter Mark qui se comportait très mal avec elle. Et ils ne cessaient d'avoir des discussions désagréables et vulgaires. Carmen, quant à elle, n'avait pas décroché un mot à Severus Rogue. Ce dernier se montrait désagréable avec elle et les seules phrases qui lui adressaient n'étaient que des piques pour lui montrer à quel point Carmen était nulle et qu'elle ne savait rien faire.

Comme Lily, Remus avait beaucoup de chance et s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec sa Poufsouffle. Peter Petigrow, lui s'était trouvé une partenaire de sixième année qui était à Poufsouffle. Regina Wolf était plutôt gentille. Mais leurs conversations étaient carrément bizarre puisque lorsque Remus commençait une conversation, Regina comprenait le sujet a de travers et elle répondait à coté de la plaque, ce qui faisait souvent rire Remus.

Quant à Sirius, il était tombé sur la fille la plus moche de Poudlard selon l'avis général. C'était la victime et le souffre douleur de l'ensemble de l'école. Il s'agissait de Carrie Eastwood, quelqu'un d'assez petit pour son âge et plutôt forte pour sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient si gras qu'elle aurait pu faire des concours avec Rogue. Ses yeux mauves en amande étaient cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes à double foyer . Cette cohabitation s'avérait plutôt compliquée, car ces deux opposés peinaient à se comprendre.

Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du projet bébé, Lily se sentait légère. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour avoir une petite filleC'était afin d'avoir ce bébé que le binôme se rendait dans la serre n°4 où avait lieu le cour de botanique. Comme à son habitude, la souriante professeur Chourave les attendaient.

Les Griffondors de septième année se mirent face à la grande table. Ils y virent des choux. Et sur leur droite, dans la terre, était planté un magnifique rosier qui s'étalait de tout son long. Les fleurs étaient sur le point d'éclore bien que ce ne soit pas la saison du rosier.

Le professeur Chourave, ses éternels cheveux bouclés sur lesquels étaient posé un chapeau frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout ses élèves. Ces derniers étaient passablement surexcités et joyeux. La professeur remarqua des visages inquiets. Par ce geste, elle coupa cour à la rumeur des bavardages et pu commencer à parler.

\- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais pouvoir vous guider pour la suite de l'expérience bébé. Devant vous, vous avez un choux en pot et sur votre droite un rosier avec des fleurs sur le point d'éclore. Si vous avez choisi d'avoir une fille, allez vous placer devant le rosier, si vous avez choisi d'avoir un garçon, restez où vous êtes. Maintenant, je parle pour ceux qui veulent une fille, je vais vous donner le sortilège en même temps que vous le prononcerez. La fille du binôme donnera un de ses cheveux et le garçon un peu de son sang, tandis que les deux diront le sortilège et se concentreront sur l'enfant qu'il désirent Lily et James comme tout les élèves qui souhaitaient une fille suivirent les consignes données. Ils répétèrent le sortilège, et le couple imagina une petite fille ayant les cheveux de Lily mais dont les yeux seraient ceux de James. Ce dernier fit couler de son sang sur le rosier à l'aide d'une entaille qu'il s'était faite au couteauqu'il possédait dans son materiel. Lily y attacha un cheveux qui disparu dans un petit éclair rose. Le sortilège était complexe car il était en grec. Ce fut complètement apaisé que James regarda les autres élèves finirent les exercices donnés pour les choux et les un peu plus lents qui travaillaient toujours pour les rosiers. La cloche marqua la fin du cours et Lily passa la journée dans un était de plénitude.

Au bout du troisième jour, Lily s'étonna de ne rien ressentir et en parla avec ses copines à l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

\- C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je suis enceinte.

\- Les symptômes sont différents pour tout le monde, commenta Carmen. Hier Rosalie Hale , une fille de Serpentard, a passé sa journée aux toilettes.

-Parles-en à l'infirmière, commenta Janet.

L'infirmière de l'école qui participait à l'expérience bébé su parfaitement la rassurer. La jeune femme se senti très fatiguée une fois l'état de plénitude passé . Et cet état ne la quitta plus. Elle dormi si bien que Lily se fit porter pâle auprès du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait gagné le droit de se reposer toute la fin de semaine et Lily lui en fut très reconnaissante.

Durant cette première semaine, James s'occupa de Lily admirablement bien et était aussi proche d'elle que possible. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soulager la jeune femme. Cette semaine avait contribué à un peu les rapprocher.

Les jours suivants, Lily eut une grosse douleur aux seins et James lui trouva une potion permettant de la soulager. Lily dormait lorsque James était parti au cours parentale et avait récupéré cette fameuse potion. La jeune femme souhaitait réellement que cette fin de semaine arrive le plus vite possible.

* * *

 **Bonjour a tout les lecteurs,**

 **merci d'avoir lu et commenté ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, dites moi c'est super important, et merci a ceux qui me follow et m'ajoutent en screed. Alors ? Verdict ? Votre passage favoris ? Celui que vous avez détester ? Penser vous que Sirius et Carrie sont fait pour s'entendre ? Trouver vous James et Lily mignons ?**

 **A Vendredi prochain,**

 **Icequeen38**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Enceinte, Deuxième Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 Enceinte : Seconde semaine**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce samedi-là Lily regretta aussitôt son souhait de voir la première semaine se terminer vite. On était maintenant au milieu du mois d'octobre, et plus que jamais l'humidité avait élu domicile au château malgré les cheminée et la chaleur entretenue par les elfes de maisons.

Heureusement que c'était le week-end car la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi fatiguée. En revanche, Lily arrivait à bien s'entendre avec James. Heureusement, sinon cela n'aurait pas été possible à gérer.

Elle descendis dans la grande salle pour retrouver Carmen et Janet qui elles aussi se plaignaient de leurs douleurs respectives. Mais Lily nota que cela semblait mieux se passer pour Carmen.

\- Comment se passent vos cohabitations ? Questionna Lily après avoir entrepris de narrer ses propres arrangements avec James.

\- La cohabitation se passe mieux depuis que j'ai foutu à Mark un coup de pieds dans les c...

Un grand éclat de rire coupa Janet dans sa confidence.

\- Lily, demanda Carmen, je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as fait pour être amie avec Rogue. C'est un enfer, je n'arrive à rien avec lui sinon qu'à des sarcasmes, autres moqueries et provocations. Le pire, c'est que je commence à lui trouver un certain charme.

-Dans le genre Serpentard graisseux et plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire ? S'étonna Janet.

-Réponds à ses sarcasmes comme s'il ne s'agissait que de drôles de plaisanteries et non de remarques blessantes, conseilla sagement Lily.

Lily regarda à la table des Griffondors et vit que James faisait le joli cœur avec Carrie, le binôme de Sirius et d'autres filles. Cela fit éprouver à Lily une envie de meurtre. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble le projet bébé, et même si ils avaient déterminé une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils n'étaient que des copains, James avaient repoussé les jeunes filles qui étaient venues lui faire des avances et qui le draguaient sans retenue. Le jeune homme s'était efforcé de passer du temps avec Lily et se de s'intéresser vraiment à elle. En une semaine, les deux jeunes Griffondors avaient noué des liens d'amitié solides.

Lily se senti très mal de voir le jeune homme discuter avec des filles et de fairele joli cœur. Pire que tout, la jeune fille avait l'impression de voir l'ancien James Potter revenir au galop, celui qui se moquait de tout et de tout le monde et qui traitait les filles comme des vulgaires morceaux de viande.

Lily ignorait si c'était la grossesse qui la faisait agir aussi bizarrement ou si c'était elle qui pétait un câble. Elle n'adressa qu'un regard glacial rempli de larmes à James qui décida de suivre Lily qui s'était levée de table. James quitta Carrie pour suivre Lily jusque dans la bibliothèque car il avait bien vu ce regard. Il ne purent vraiment pas discuter car Mme Pince surveillait activement l'endroit et qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit.

Ce fut au cours de la soirée après le dîner que les tensions éclatèrent.

\- Lily ? Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ni entendu de toute la journée.

\- Ah oui ? Et tout à l'heure avec Carrie et ces filles c'était quoi ? Rétorqua Lily tout en ne levant pas le nez de son livre qu'elle étudiait. Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant prestement pour faire face à James.

\- Carrie ? Mais si elle est venue me voir, c'est parce que Sirius...

\- Et ces autres filles qui faisaient les yeux doux, c'est aussi Sirius ?

\- Mais Sirius n'est pas une fille, rétorqua James. Ces filles, je sais pas...Dit t-il en comprenant enfin ce que voulait dire Lily.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Cria Lily. Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide et te faire confiance ! Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que tu avais changé !

\- Lily, je t'assure que quoique tu aies pu voire ou croire...

\- DEGAGE POTTER ! Cria Lily tout en se détournant de James pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille partir sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il espérait tout de même une réconciliation. Et dans un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, James avait lu que ce genre de crises arrivaient souvent la deuxième semaine de grossesse. Il fallait qu'il patiente jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme pour amorcer une réconciliation.

Il était tard, un peu plus de minuit lorsque James sorti de sa chambre et se fit un casse-dalle car il avait terriblement faim. Il remarqua que Lily n'avait toujours pas éteint la lumière de sa chambre. Et lorsqu'il s'approcha, James entendit des sanglots étouffés à travers la porte.

\- Lily...C'est moi. Est-ce qu'on peux discuter ?

\- Oui, fit Lily entre deux sanglots.

James entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers Lily.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, dit James timidement en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, couina Lily. Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas supporté. Je me sens grosse, je me sens terriblement moche.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, la plus intelligente aussi. Je t'admire, vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, avoua timidement James.

\- C'est vrai ? Au travers de ces paroles, Lily cherchait à se rassurer et à savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à James.

Ce dernier berça Lily toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Comment ça va ? Merci a tout ceux qui ont lu commenter et ajouter ou suivi ce texte.. Personnellement je trouve la fin de ce chapitre trooop mignonne. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ce que vous aimer et ce que vous avez détester.. N'hésitez pas non plus a me faire part de vos impressions sur le texte:)**

 **icequeen38**


	8. Chapitre 8 Enceinte-Troisième Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

 **Chapitre 8 : Enceinte troisième semaine**

La semaine passa rapidement entre les cours et la réconciliation entre James et Lily, si bien qu'ils finirent par arriver a la troisième semaine de grossesse de Lily sans s'en rencontre compte.

Le week-end se passa merveilleusement bien et la jeune femme fut soulagée d'en finir avec les nausées matinales et les crises déclenchées pour un rien. Elle avait souvent culpabilisé et avait eu peur pour rien. Elle avait été effrayé par l'idée que James la quitte pour de bon. Ils n'étaient pas encore en couple, mais Lily était plutôt possessive et elle avait du mal à partager ses affaires et ses amis.

Pour sa défense, la jeune femme commençait à s'attacher à James et à vraiment bien l'aimer. Et c'était bien évidemment réciproque. James commençait naturellement à venir vers elle pour se confier surtout sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents et à propos des autres Maraudeurs avec lesquels il se réconciliait petit à petit.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas cette popularité qu'il avait auprès des autres élèves. Il faisait le mariole, mais pour s'amuser. Si bien qu'au regard de certaines personnes il paraissait profiter de sa popularité et de son petit succès au Quidditch. James, si il ne comprenait pas cet engouement autour de lui, ne crachait pas pour autant dessus. Il aimait être constamment entouré et admiré, mais plus que tout il aimait quand c'était Lily qui l'admirait.

Il s'y prenait très mal, mais il avait commencé à comprendre comment se faire aimer de la jeune femme qui était selon lui la femme de sa vie. Lily de son coté s'en était voulue de le croire seulement superficiel et égocentrique, mais James avait admis que c'était plutôt le cas avant qu'il ne comprenne les attentes de la jeune femme.

Lily, même si elle croisait ses amies en classe et à l'heure des repas qu'elle prenait toujours dans la grande salle, reconnaissait qu'elle avait l'impression de les voir moins souvents souvent. Elles vivaient toutes leur vies auprès de leurs compagnons.

La griffondor avait également eu une crise d'angoisse en cours de métamorphose car le professeur McGonagall ne cessait de leur rappeler l'importance des ASPIC. Mener le projet bébé rapportait bien évidemment des points à leur maison ainsi que pour leur examen final. Ainsi, de cette manière, si certaines jeunes femmes préféraient se consacrer entièrement à leurs bébés, aucune ne se sentirait lésées. Mais Lily aimait le fait de pouvoir mener de front ses études et l'expérience bébé.

Ce fut un vendredi pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie qui était un des seuls cours ou l'on pouvait s'échanger des petits mots sans se faire prendre que Lily eu une étrange conversation avec Sirius Black, dragueur invétéré, coureur de jupon connu de l'école mais qui semblait néanmoins s'être calmé.

 _Lily, je ne comprends pas Carrie en ce moment._

 _Que se passe_ _-_ _t-il ?_

 _Elle doute de moi et elle croit que je me moque d'elle lorsque je lui dit que je l'aime._

Lily eu un moment de surprise en lisant ce mot, mais se ravisa bien vite. Elle écrivit activement.

 _Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne, essaie d'abord d'être ami avec elle. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille avec la quelle tu peux tout de suite sortir. Elle a besoin de sentir qu'elle peux continuer sur toi avant de faire quoique ce soit._

 _Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr qu'elle peux compter sur moi._

 _Fais lui comprendre à elle dans ce cas._

Lily envoya ce dernier mot au fond de la classe où était Sirius. Puis, comme il n'y en eu pas d'autre mot, elle repris ses cours en notant consciencieusement ce que énonçait le professeur comme à l'ordinaire.

* * *

Coucou a tous,

merci a tout ce qui commentent cette fiction ( n'hésitez pas a commentez, ca fait hyper plaisir)

a tout ceux qui s'abonnent et qui suivent l'histoire, a tous ceux qui la mettent en favoris.

Icequeen38


	9. Chapitre 9 :Enceinte - Quatrième Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 Enceinte, quatrième semaine**

En sortant du cour d'histoire de la magie, Lily songea à Carrie, la fille avec qui Sirius Black faisait le projet bébé, au grand dam de toutes ces demoiselles énamourées. Sirius aimait séduire et séduisait. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Carrie, cette propension à vouloir plaire s'était tarie et le jeune homme semblait s'assagir. Carrie, quant à elle, en prenait plein la tête car cela ne plaisait pas aux amoureuses de Sirius Black.

De toute façon, Carrie en prenait déjà plein la tête depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C était un des souffres douleurs attitré de l'école. Carrie s'était faite remarquée en première année pour avoir eu peur de passer sous le choixpeau magique. Même Lily Evans s'était moquée d'elle. Et pourtant ,après être passée sous le même choixpeau, Carrie avait atterri à Griffondor.

La jeune femme avait toujours été plutôt lente et pataude. Carrie voulait être populaire plus que tout. Et plus elle tentait de s'intégrer, plus elle attirait les moqueries parfois cruelles de ce groupe plus populaire que les autres.

Ses six autres années à Poudlard ne s'étaient pas mieux passées, et Carrie s'enfonçait lamentablement de plus en plus. Chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche étais une bêtise et son apparence était bien ingrate. Elle avait un rideaux de cheveux longs, aussi gras que ceux de Severus Rogue.

De ses douze à quinze ans, Carrie s'était promenée avec des boutons sur visages, ignorant tout des crèmes moldues et des potions contre l'acné. Cela lui avait valu le surnom de calculette de la part de Lily Evans. Ce surnom était resté dans les annales une fois que la jeune femme eu expliqué de quoi il s'agissait aux sorciers sang-pur.

On disait à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une sorcière, qu'elle était moche et stupide. Cela était franchement le cas _,_ mais ces commentaires étaient très blessants.

Carrie avait cessé de rayonner et rasait de plus en plus les murs de cette école dont elle était devenue la honte. La situation empirait chaque année. Personne ne voulait être avec elle pour les binômes y compris Lily qui était sensé être un modèle de tolérance et de perfection.

La cinquième année et la sixième année virent arriver avec elle les premiers amours. Carrie s' amourachait souvent de belles petites gueules insipides. Mais ce n'était que pour se prendre de cruels râteaux. Et ces jeunes hommes en profitaient pour la rejeter cruellement, ce qui accentuait son mal-être et son désir d'être aimée.

Le pire pour elle était d'être sortie avec un Serpentard plus jeune qu'elle et qui avait une sacrée réputation de se comporter comme un crevard en manque avec les filles en général. Il n'avait accepté de sortir avec elle que pour se moquer d'elle et de pour ensuite pouvoir la rejeter. Mais l'histoire ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait réussi à subtiliser son journal intime pour l'exposer à la vue de toute l'école. Et tout le monde en avait rigolé, y compris Lily Evans qui culpabilisait en pensant de nouveau à ces années d'acharnements gratuits. Peut-être qu'avec de l'aide, la jeune fille se serait améliorée ? Lily se posait la question.

Lily Evans, depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec James Potter, remettait sa vie entière en question, ainsi que ses opinions toutes faites sur son entourage et sur ses amies qu'elle trouvait finalement hypocrites et garces Lily se dit qu'elle ne valait guère mieux que ces filles avec qui elle traînait. Peut-être s'était-elle fabriquée cette personnalité hypocrite pour mieux coller avec celles qui l'accompagnait depuis sa troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie ? Lily voulait changer en profondeur et devenir une belle personnalité.

Sur son chemin se trouvaient de nombreux obstacles puisqu'au fils des années elle s'était définie une personnalité aussi cruelle que celles de ses amies qui passaient leur temps à dire du mal des autres et à ne discuter que de ragots sur les différentes personnes de leurs entourages, ainsi qu'à propager différentes rumeurs sur les élèves de Poudlard. Non, Lily ne trouvait plus son compte dans ces rumeurs-là et préférait maintenant rester silencieuse quand il fallait dire du mal de quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de regrets et d'amertume, comme ce regret d'avoir enfoncé Carrie plutôt que de l'aider.

Carrie endurait les moqueries de l'école en général sans répliquer et préférait pleurer dans un coin. Carmen et Janet, elles, adoraient cet état d'acharnement général et en profitaient dès que Lily avait le dos tourné. Lily se questionnait de plus en plus sur le bien fondé de ses actions et cela ne plaisaient pas vraiment aux deux jeunes filles qui espéraient en vain se rapprocher de Remus et Sirius, et qu'il était bien connu que James Potter n'en avait que pour Lily Evans.

Carrie cependant laissait les maraudeurs complètement indifférents, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, ni en bien ni en mal. Seul Peter Pettigrow s'autorisait parfois un commentaire fielleux à son égard. Ses amis le laissait faire aussi, Peter était celui qui avait besoin le plus de temps pour grandir et Remus était le plus mûr des quatre garçons.

Non, Carrie n'intéressait pas particulièrement ce goupe si populaire qui préférait faire des blagues aux Serpentards et en particulier à Regulus et Severus, que la haine de Sirius avaient bien rapprocher, provoquant des rumeurs plutôt insolites au sein de l'écoleBien évidemment, ces rumeurs plaisaient aux Maraudeurs qui prenaient plaisir à enfoncer Severus Rogue qui répliquait avec des sorts et des potions de son cru. Ce petite guérilla avait bien entendu éloigné Lily Evans de Severus Rogue et l'avait rapproché de ses amies.

Comme tous les adolescents, l'apparence de la jeune femme s'était récemment un peu améliorée. Elle avait perdu son acné en sixième année. Mais elle était restée petite, c'était la fille la plus petite des septièmes années. Ses cheveux avaient pris une belle couleur noire. Et Carrie avait opté pour des lentilles de contacts pour ne plus avoir à masquer ses grands yeux violets.

Carrie avait d'elle-même décidé de ces changements, pas pour plaire aux autres, mais pour avoir un visage plus agréable lorsqu'elle se regarderait dans un miroir. Carrie avait été une adolescente mal dans sa peau et resterait probablement une adulte qui manquait de confiance en elle.

Pourtant depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius, elle sentait des changements s'opérer discrètement dans sa vie. La jeune femme prenait soin de son uniforme et de ses cheveux, et écoutait les conseils avisés de Sirius pour savoir quoi aborder comme conversations et avec qui. Le jeune homme l'avait prise en affection et souhaitait qu'elle aie confiance en lui et être un véritable ami pour elle. Ces sentiments s'étaient transformés en sentiments amoureux, ce qui lui valu des regard taquins de la part des ses amis. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à reconnaître ce sentiment d'amour et de protection qu'il avait développé à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Dans leur intimité, Sirius avait découvert une jeune femme intuitive et adorable qui savait le comprendre mieux que personne. Elle lui apportait la douceur et la tendresse qui avait su lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui aussi aussi fidèle qu'il l'aurait été envers ses amis. Et Sirius n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, le jeune homme volage qu'il avait toujours été n'était plus. Il était heureux de cette façon et Carrie n'en croyait pas sa chance.

Le couple préférait pour le moment rester discret afin de protéger la jeune femme, bien que les filles amoureuses de Sirius se doutaient de quelque chose. Beaucoup de monde comme Lily avait remarqué ces changements chez le couple. Et elle savait que pour elle aussi il était temps de changer de direction.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, noter la meilleure direction que Lily veux prendre..Je l'applaudit car changer comme cela n'est vraiment pas facile, mais alors vraiment pas. Sinon que penser vous qu'il va se passer la suite ? Qu'avez-vous aimer dans ce chapitre, détester ? Je fais un petit jeu pour ceux qui le veulent..Celui qui me met mon vingtième commentaire a le droit a une seule question spoiler en privé avec interdiction de dire la suite aux autres**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, a ceux a qui m'ont mit dans leurs favoris.. et lue sans commenter, savoir que vous êtes là est super important.**

 **icequeen38**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Enceinte - 5ème Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

C **hapitre 10 : Enceinte, Cinquième Semaine**

Comme beaucoup d'étudiant Lily détestait particulièrement le lundi, ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se réveilla du pied gauche. En plus c'était Halloween, et elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement en forme, pas assez en tout cas pour dévaliser Pré-au-lard.

Elle pris une douche froide, histoire de détendre tout son corps sous les jets de la douche et de laisser se dissiper la mauvaise humeur. Une fois cela terminé, elle pris son uniforme de l'école qui l'attendait posé sur un paravent .

Sa tenue en plus du sort de réchauffement permanent la protégeait du froid et de l'humidité. Elle salua James avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amies. Ces dernières discutaient joyeusement. Et Lily s'assied et dévora divers toasts et confitures.

Toute la semaine, la jeune fille avait procédé à une introspection. Elle avait été silencieuse et paressait aux yeux de ses deux amies perdue dans ses pensées. Lily ne faisait pas tellement attention à son entourage, ses amies avaient mis cela sur le compte de sa grossesse et estimaient que Lily n'avait peut-être pas envie de partager ses états d'âmes avec qui que ce soit au contraire d'elles qui aimaient parler de leur grossesses et échanger leurs opinions à ce propos.

La conclusion de toutes ces réflexions menées en solitaire et parfois avec James était qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour que la dernière année de Carrie soit la plus belle qu'elle aie jamais passée à Poudlard.

Et pour Lily cela signifiait surtout commencer par l'intégrer et lui faire une fête de bienvenue parmi ses amies. La jeune préfète en chef trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée pour que la jeune fille puisse commencer à avoir une vraie vie sociale comme toute jeune fille de son âge.

Depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius pour son projet, la jeune fille s'était intégrée plutôt bien au groupe des Maraudeurs. Lily avait estimé que c'était à son tour de faire des efforts envers Carrie, mais elle avait peur d'un éventuel rejet. En effet, il y avait pas si longtemps que cela, Lily faisait partie des détracteurs de la jeune femme et avait été plutôt virulente.

\- Les filles, cette année pour Halloween, je propose qu'on fasse une fête. Bien entendu je m'occupe de demander la permission au professeur McGonagall. Ce sera surtout entre Griffondors. Mais tous les Griffondors de septième année son invités, tous sans exceptions.

\- Quoi ? répondit Janet, même Carrie la moche ? Ce serait horrible. Tu l'imagine en train de bavasser sur ses boutons d'acnés et sur sa mère qui ne comprends strictement rien à sa vie ? Se moqua Janet.

Lily jeta un regard noir à Janet, mais cela n'arrêta pas pour autant ses amies qui souhaitaient plus que tout protéger leurs réputations de meneuses.

\- Et puis ça va méga pourrir l'ambiance. Imagine que personne ne vienne à ta fête à cause de cette fille. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque pour ta réputation, ma chérie, déclara Carmen en s'emparant du jus de citrouille.

\- On est en milieu de notre septième année les filles. A la fin de l'année on sera considéré comme majeur par la loi du monde sorcier, il faut essayer de faire des changements dans nos vies, tenta encore une fois la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mais nous on est tes vraies amies et on se fait du soucis pour ta réputation, poursuivi Janet. Et ça c'est très mauvais.

\- Sirius a perdu en popularité ces derniers temps et deviner à cause de qui ?

\- Ca ne veux rien dire, si vous voulez ne pas venir, ne venez pas. Simplement j'ai envie d'être quelqu'un de bien, rétorqua Lily soufflée par le comportement immature de ses amies qui semblaient ne rien vouloir comprendre.

\- Bon d'accord, va pour la fête, répondit Janet en échangeant un regard complice avec Carmen qui acquiesça sombrement.

Elles pourraient toujours faire un mauvais coups à Carrie par derrière le dos de Lily puisque cette dernière semblait vouloir leur prendre leur meilleure amie et leur ticket pour s'approcher des Maraudeurs. Finalement cette fête serait la parfaite occasion de se venger discrètement telles de viles serpentardes.

Lily aimait toujours Halloween à Poudlard car le château était toujours bien décoré pour l'occasion. Dans la grande salle voletaient des fausses chauves-souris. Entre les torches il y avaient des fausses toiles d'araignées. Et les couloirs de Poudlard semblaient aussi s'être mis aux couleurs d'Halloween. Les armures avaient été ensorcelée pour faire peur aux élèves le temps d'une journée, et pour être honnête ces dernières faisaient un peu trop bien leur travail.

En compagnie de ses deux pestes d'amies, Lily se dirigeait dans les couloirs à la recherche des Maraudeurs et surtout du professeur McGonagall. Cette professeur accorda un rare sourire à Lily lorsqu'elle lui demanda si organiser une fête dans leur ancienne tour était possible. Le professeur leur accorda volontiers l'autorisation et le mot de passe de la tour des Griffondors. En ces temps noirs, la jeunesse avait bien besoin de s'amuser un peu. Lily était connue parmi les professeur pour être une élève responsable et raisonnable.

Ensuite Lily chercha les Maraudeurs qui préparaient sans doute un mauvais coups et qui étaient plus virulents que jamais a l'égard des Serpentards. Lily avait noté que si auparavant cela l'aurait révolté et aurait déclenché une violente colère chez elle, maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une blague. Et elle en riait volontiers puisqu'elle comprenait un peu mieux James Potter qui lui paressait avant si égocentrique et imbu de lui-même. La jeune femme se faisait peut-être une fausse idée, mais le jeune homme lui apparaissait un peu plus calme et posé. Et cela n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

Lorsque Lily aperçu James, elle se dirigea vers lui et le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

\- James, ce soir j'organise une fête dans la salle commune pour les septièmes années de Griffondors. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire passer le mot ?

Depuis quand l'amour de sa vie l'appelait-elle James ?

\- Bien sûr, assura le jeune homme avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux comme à chaque fois que Lily s'approchait de lui.

A sa grande surprise et à celle de Lily également, la jeune femme se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un vrai baiser. Les lèvres de James étaient attrayantes et douces. Et Lily avait pris plaisir à approfondir ce baiser qu'elle donnait volontiers. Son cœur battait la chamade de son audace et de son élan. Une chaleur s'empara de la jeune femme et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge qui fit sourire James.

On était maintenant au banquet lorsque Lily s'approcha de Carrie qui montrait ses achats au groupe des Maraudeurs.

\- Carrie ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendues toutes les deux, mais je fais une fête ce soir, tu es bien évidemment invitée. Alors voilà, je voulais te le dire en personne.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Carrie s'illumina d'un sourire et elle déclara :

\- Je sais que tu donnes une fête. Merci de ton invitation même si je ne suis pas certaine de venir, déclara la jeune file.

Lily ne vit pas le regard complice échangé par Janet et Carmen, et tout ce petit groupe profita tranquillement du banquet d'Hallowen qui était comme chaque année délicieux. Une fois leurs ventres bien rempli, les Maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent pour aller chercher aux cuisines de quoi faire la fête. Et Lily se dirigea vers ses appartements privés pour se préparer pour cette fête qui promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

 **Bonjour a tous,**

 **Merci a tout ceux qui suivent la fic, comme d'habitude..**

 **N'hésitez pas dire ce que vous en avez pensé.. A votre avis, que préparent Janet et Carmen ? Pensez Vous Lily capable de les quitter ? Et Sirius Comment va t-il réagir si on s'en prends a sa chérie ?**

 **Icequeen38**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Enceinte - Sixième Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 Enceinte Sixième Semaine**

Le mardi matin au réveil, tout le monde était encore dans le brouillard et avait du mal à se réveiller. Certains élèves avaient même une gueule de bois à assumer et à essayer de faire passer sans potion anti-gueule de bois.

Les cheveux éparses, les yeux qui papillonnaient, Lily aussi avait du mal à se réveiller. Elle regarda James, encore endormi. Elle le réveillerai après être passée dans la salle de bain. En attendant, Lily se dit que malgré l'incident avec Carrie, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Elle regrettait juste que la jeune femme ne soit pas restée jusqu'au bout. Lily eu une espèçe d'armetume en pensant au tour que lui avaient joués ses deux amies. Cette amertume s'accompagnait d'une bonne dose de colère.

Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant. Lily s'était faite toute belle, elle avait laissé ses cheveux roux complètement libres et seule une couronne de fleur retenait sa chevelure. Elle s'était habillée d'une simple robe vert pomme à bretelles qu'elle avait complété d'un sort de réchauffement. Lily n'avait pas porté de maquillage, elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin pour être jolie.

Ses amies, Carmen et Janet, n'avaient pas été proches d'elle. En effet elles avaient passé la journée à comploter touts les deux sans que Lily ne sache de quoi il s'agissait. Ses deux amiesavaient porté des tenus assorties avec deux longues robes violettes qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux pieds. On aurait pu croire voir des jumelles, si leurs carnations de peau de les distinguaient pas.

Les autres filles de Griffondor s'étaient apprêtées en se maquillant et en portant diverses robes, moldues ou non. Elles étaient arrivées par petits groupes dans l'ancienne salle commune des Griffondors. Les garçons s'étaient eux aussi fait beau. Lily avait noté avec plaisir les efforts que chacun avaient fait pour mettre une bonne ambiance.

Elle avait été déçu lorsqu'elle entendit ses deux amies critiquer les autres sur leurs tenues et comme d'ordinaire être à la recherche de potins. Lily s'était demandée si celles avait qui elle avait passé sa scolarité n'avait pas été réellement ses amies. Sans le laisser paraître la jeune femme s'interrogeait souvent au sujet de ses deux amies. Pour la jeune Griffondor, cette soirée avait été une sorte de test.

Des mets rapportés par les Maraudeurs avaient pris place sur deux bureaux rapprochés ensemble et repoussés contre l'un des murs de la salle commune afin de former une grande table. Une radio avait été ensorcelée afin qu'elle puisse diffuser de la musique, des groupes sorciers comme des groupes moldus. Et il fallait vraiment être un ignare pour ne pas avoir entendu parler des Beatles.

En entrant dans la salle, les arrivants avaient été plongé dans une sacré ambiance délirante et tout le monde semblait rigoler avec tout le monde. C'était parfait, et Lily avait apprécié de passer du temps avec tous ses invités malgré le fait que Carmen et Janet n'aient pas fait cet effort et soient restées toutes les deux dans leurs coins à critiquer les autres et à se moquer de tout le monde.

Enfin Carrie était venue au bras de Sirius et les deux s'étaient affichés comme un couple. Carrie avait agrippé nerveusement le bras de Sirius lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que tout le monde avait eu le regard braqué sur eux. La jeune femme avait travaillé ses cheveux en un épais chignon complexe. Lorsque Lily s'était sincèrement extasiée sur sa coiffure, Carrie lui avait expliqué que ses cheveux étaient en réalité châtain foncé plutôt que noir, et que leur véritable couleur apparaissait lorsqu'elle prenait le temps d'en prendre soin. Carrie avait porté un décolleté qui la mettait en valeur et dénudait ses épaules. Sa robe était une simple couleur rouge pour coller aux couleurs de Griffondor avait-elle dit en souriant.

Lily avait quitté le couple sans remarquer les regards jaloux qui poursuivaient Carrie. La prefète s'était sentie carrément coupable d'avoir ignoré Carrie et de s'être moqué d'elle si longtemps. Hier soir, elle avait découvert une jeune femme sympathique et souriante. Et Lily commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sirius s'était autant attaché à elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres filles plus superficielles qui couraient après le jeune homme depuis sa première année.

Les soupçons de la jeune fille à l'égard de ses désormais ex-meilleures copines avait augmenté en voyant ces deux dernières s'éclipser pour aller faire elle ne savait quoi. De toute façon l'invitation de Carrie à cette fête était ce qui avait mis le feu au poudre. Lily avait compris que quelque chose se tramait lorsque Janet était montée sur une scène improvisée avec sa baguette magique et un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres pendant que Carmen était en train d'entraîner Carrie visiblement contre sa volonté dans leur ancien dortoir. Cela n'avait pas non plus échapper à James qui avait craint le pire.

Janet s'était jeté un sonorus.

\- Les amis, lorsque cette soirée arrivera à son terme, on verra qui aura été élu les personnes les plus cool de l'année, une fille et un garçon Mais on sait déjà tous que le garçon en question sera l'un des Maraudeurs, j'ai nommé Sirius Black ! Appela Carmen. Ce dernier monta sur scène tout en crispant sa main sur sa baguette magique.

\- Mefie-toi Lily, je ne sais toujours pas ce que fabrique Carmen avec Carrie dans le dortoir.

\- J'ai cru qu'elles préparaient un mauvais coup à Carrie, expliqua Lily triste et déçue de ses amies.

Les dires de Lily se confirmèrent aussitôt car si la foule s'était tue de voir Sirius Black être élu le jeune homme le plus cool de l'année, ce fut avec étonnement que elle vit Carrie être poussée presque nue sur cette scène dans les bras de Sirius. Et les questionnements se firent dans les chères têtes blondes, que faisait cette andouille en sous-vêtements sur la scène et pourquoi se donnait-elle en spectacle comme cela ? On pourrait croire que Carrie inventait une nouvelle mode bien à elle, la cible de tir à porter de préférence dans le dos, à croire qu'elle aimait cela.

Quelques éclats de rires se firent entendre. Puis James était monté sur scène pour détourner l'attention de ce spectacle plus qu'affligeant en faisant un discours et en poussant Carmen de la scène qui tomba à quatre pattes.

\- Tu est très élégante comme ça, se moqua James ouvertement, tandis que Sirius conjurait une couverture afin de couvrir la presque nudité de Carrie et de descendre de la scène la jeune femme qui était apparemment tétanisée et qui ne comprenait pas du tout le but de cette humiliation.

Des larmes de crocodile avaient coulé du visage de Carrie. Sirius l'avait tenu par les épaules et avait fait claquer la porte avant de rejoindre ses appartements privés.

Ce matin, Lily entra dans la grande salle mais n'aperçut toujours pas Carrie. Lily décréta que c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'elle parlerai à Carmen et à Janet.

Le reste de la semaine se passa beaucoup trop rapidement entre les cours et les révisions assidues pour que Lily aie le temps de mettre les choses à plat avec Carrie et avec ses copines, ce que Lily regrettait amèrement. Elle n'avait pas pu s'approcher de la jeune femme alors qu'elle voulait vraiment se rapprocher d'elle. Mais cette dernière l'évitait, persuadée qu'elle était au courant de cette tentative de sabotage de son couple.

* * *

 **Euh.. Coucou ?**

 **Je sais. J'ai oublié de publier mon chapitre. Non mais vraiment..Enfin bref, je décide de vous en offrir un aujourd'hui pour me fire pardonner. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même..N'oublier pas de commenter ce chapitre, c'est gratuit et ca me fait plaisir en plus )**

 **Icequeen38**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Enceinte - 7ème Semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 Enceinte Septième Semaine**

Ce matin-là, tandis que tout le monde arrivait petit à petit dans le Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, la tension devint palpable entre Lily et ses ex-meilleurs amies. Les plus folles rumeurs couraient ces derniers temps, et beaucoup guettait le moment où Lily commencerait à réagir.

Les plus anciens se souvenaient de ses crises spectaculaires de la jeune fille contre les Maraudeurs. Celles-ci s'étaient un peu calmées depuis que Lily sortait avec James Potter, au grand étonnement général. Elle qui avait toujours prétendu détester le Maraudeur se reniait-elle ou éprouvait-elle réellement des sentiments à l'égard du Griffondor ? Le projet bébé les avaient-il réunis à ce point ? Telles étaient les questions qui nourrissaient les ragots lorsque on parlait du nouveau couple de Poudlard.

Carrie et Sirius n'avaient pas de chance puisqu' eux aussi suscitaient le déchaînement des ragots . Le garçon le plus populaire de l'école pouvait-il apprécier la fille la plus dépréciée de toute l'école ?

La fête de la semaine dernière était aussi au centre des conversations. Ce qui embêtait Lily, était qu'elle voyait son ventre grossir mais qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas plus que cela de son bébé et s'en sentait très coupable. La jeune femme se concentrait plus de ses ex amies qui étaient décidées à l'isoler et à la rendre malheureuse a en l'ignorant sans trop que Lily ne comprenne ce changement de caractère.

Elle se posta devant ses amies :

\- Alors ? Tout la semaine vous m'avez ignorée. Pourquoi ?

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient Lily tel des poissons qui sortaient de l'eau, la bouche ouverte et une expression de parfaite ignorance qui frustra et énerva encore plus Lily, encore plus que les non dits et que leur manque de réactivité ce matin. L'air abruti et l'accumulation de rencoeur que Lily avait à l'égard des deux jeunes femmes lui firent perdre son calme. Et elle tapa du poing sur la table, si fort que les autres Griffondor au alentour sursautèrent et prêtèrent d'aventage d'attention au conflit qui menaçait. Certains élèves par prudence avait préféré fuir en emportant avec eux quelques toasts afin de pouvoir finir de déjeuner dans un endroit plus calme.

\- C'est parce que tu sympathises avec la calculette qu'on t'ignore, expliqua Carmen d'un ton suffisant visiblement pressée d'en finir avec Lily et ce règlement de compte qu'elle estimait être inutile.

\- C'est pas une raison. J'ai pas aimé ce plan que vous lui avait fait durant la fête. Maintenant elle est plus populaire que vous, bande de ringardes, se moqua Lily qui était décidée à ternir la réputation de ses ex amies, ce à quoi elles semblaient tenir.

\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le pense, rétorqua Janet en désigant deux Griffondor imprudents qui étaient en train de commenter la fête et dont les éclat de voix pouvaient être entendu en ce moment même. Lily fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire auparavant à ses amies.

\- Je vous enlève cinq points chacune, à vous et à la maison Griffondor pour avoir eu un comportement irrespectueux à l'égard de votre camarade et aussi à mon égard. Maintenant vous êtes sommées de me suivre car je vous emmènent sur le champ dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Lily se découvrant une grande force physique sans doute décuplée par la colère pris ses ex amies par le col et les traîna hors de la grande salle et sous quelques regards médusés provenant des quelques élèves qui finissaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

Ces deux dernières protestèrent vivement mais Lily n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Ces furies avaient beau se débattre et crier, Lily les traîna ainsi jusque devant la salle de métamorphose où elle frappa trois coups sec.

Ce fut une professeur McGonagall plus sévère et plus pincée que jamais qui écouta le récit de Lily concernant la fête. Le regard sévère derrière ses lunettes carrées, elle avisa les deux élèves incriminées. Jamais depuis qu'elle était professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie la vieille femme n'avait vu autant d'acharnement sur quelqu'un. C'était pitoyable, mesquin et digne d'un Serpentard de première année.

Alors révoltée, le professeur McGonagall congédia Lily et entraîna les jeune filles dans une salle attenante à celle ou était donné le cours de métamorphose. Lily était heureuse d'entendre en partant les deux commères se faire sévèrement sermonner par le professeur McGonagall . Ce fut avec un certain sentiment d'allégresse que Lily se rendis en cours pour deux heures de sortilèges.

Pendant ces deux heures, elle ne vit pas ses amies revenir et pas d'avantage lorsque l'après-midi défilait amenant avec lui le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ce ne fut qu'au repas que Lily eu une explication avec Sirius.

\- Je trouve ça bien, commenta le jeune homme à Lily. Et merci d'avoir fait ça pour Carrie, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Elles ont été exclu une semaine et le projet bébé s'arrête ici pour elles, renseigna Carrie à une Lily étonnée.

\- Carrie, je suis vraiment desolée. J'ignorais vraiment ce qu'elles préparaient, s'excusa Lily car pour elle c'était la moindre des choses. Et pardon pour t'en avoir fait baver moi aussi, ajouta Lily pour faire bonne mesure.

Cette fois –ci ce fut une Carrie détendue et rayonnante qui parlait à Lily de tout et de rien. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient lié une amitié plutôt fragile. Lily était encore plus ravie lorsque James se joignis à la conversation.

A eux six ils formaient un groupe assez hétéroclite, mais James était content de voir s'agrandir le si célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs et encore plus si c'était avec sa belle Lily. Cette dernière était heureuse depuis que James et elle avaient officialisé leur relation. Et Lily faisait à présent totalement confiance à James qui n'avait aucune intention de la trahir.

Ce qui fascinait le jeune homme chez Lily, c'était sa pureté. D'autre adolescents auraient rigolé en apprenant cela, mais pour James, Lily semblait intouchable. Et elle exerçait sur lui une grande fascination. La jeune sorcière était aussi parfaite que dans ses fantasmes. Le regard de James glissa tranquillement sur le ventre de Lily qui commençait a être vraiment visible, comme ceux de toutes les filles de septième années.

Le lendemain soir James était couché auprès de Lily lorsque celle-ci se releva brusquement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea James, toujours très au fait de la grossesse de Lily.

\- Le bébé a bougé, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Tu crois que si je touche ton ventre elle va recommencer ? Demanda James, avide de faire connaissance avec sa fille.

\- Essaie, tu verra bien , proposa Lily avec tendresse.

Le week-end, James fut gaga devant le ventre de Lily et la jeune femme en était ravie. Il parlait au bébé, et touchait le ventre de sa bien aimée. Lily avec tant bien que mal essaya de ne pas penser à la fin du projet bébé car mine de rien elle s'était attachée à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec James.

Elle pensait aussi à ses ASPIC, bien sur le projet bébé allait beaucoup aider à augmenter sa note finale à son examen. Mais Lily ne voulait négliger aucun détail. James la soulageait beaucoup, il aidait volontiers aux tâches ménagères comme il pouvait. Lily se disait qu'il ferait un mari vraiment mignon.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà..J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus n'oublier pas, celui qui me met mon vingtième commentaire gagne une question spoiler en message privé )**


	13. Chapitre 13 Enceinte - huitième semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 Enceinte, huitième Semaine**

Lily avait passé le week-end à faire ses devoirs, refusant de de passer du temps avec au groupe des Maraudeurs pour avoir le temps de finir de se mettre à jour dans ses études. Elle y tenait vraiment car étant une née moldue Lily ressentait énormément le besoin de faire ses preuves et considérait que ça passait avant tout pour ses études.

Lily voulait prouver qu'elle avait sa place à Poudlard malgré tous les préjugés qu'elle subissait à cause de son ascendance et de sa relation avec James Potter. Le fait que le fils Potter cours après une née moldue et qu'elle aie enfin fini par accepté de sortir avec lui avait plus desservi le couple qu'autre chose. Lui, était accusé d'être un traite envers son sang, et elle de profiter qu'un sang pur s'intéresse à elle pour s'intégrer parmi une grande famille de sorciers et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme.

Depuis sa première année, Lily Evans s'était efforcée de gagner le respect de ses professeurs en se montrant polie et en essayant d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles, mis à part ses résultats en métamorphose qu'elle trouvé moyen, mais peu importe. Pour ce qui était de ses camarades de classe, Lily se montrait excessivement gentille et s'efforçait d'aller dans le sens de chacun, quitte parfois à être hypocrite. Pas dans le but de nuire, non, seulement dans le but de plaire à tout le monde malgré les préjugés. La jeune femme voulait seulement que tout le monde l'aime et l'admire pour ce qu'elle était.

Depuis son entrée a Poudlard, il fallait savoir que Lily faisait face régulièrement aux préjugés sur son sang. La jeune femme avait au fur et à mesure décidé d'en faire une force et s'était d'avantage investie dans ses études. Les amies qu'elle avait réussi à se faire ne comprenait pas forcément et la traitaient souvent d'intello, de lèche-cul, et autres joyeusetés.

En plus de ses études à l'école de sorcellerie, Lily menait également des études moldues afin de pouvoir entrer dans une université moldue, au cas où elle ne trouverait aucun métier sorcier qui lui plairait. Elle avait passé son brevet avec succès, et travaillait pour avoir son bac scientifique avec mention. Lily avait choisi cette filière car elle aimait analyser et comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Lily se débrouillait bien dans ses études moldues également et parvenait à avoir un bon niveau.

Lorsque James avait découvert cela, ce fut une chose de plus qu'il admirait chez sa future femme. Il ne se voyait qu'avec Lily Evans en raison de ses nombreuses qualités, de son manque d'assurance qu'elle montrait pourtant rarement et de sa volonté d'apprendre.

Avec toutes ces études et maintenant son couple avec James ainsi que ce projet bébé, Lily n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose. Elle savait bien que dans ce monde une guerre menaçait à cause du mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Elle avait conscience qu'elle pourrait être une victime de cette guerre, mais Lily se préoccupait beaucoup plus de ses études et s'en sentait très coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et c'est une des raison pour laquelle elle étudiait tellement, car elle avait l'impression de pouvoir au moins maîtriser ce domaine.

Lorsque quatre heures passa, Lily étais toujours plongée dans ses études et James parti à son entraînement de Quidditch, même s'il aimait beaucoup regarder Lily étudier. Il la trouvait tellement belle lorsque ses yeux s'allumaient soudain suite à un éclair de compréhension, et lorsqu'elle remontait une de ses mèches folles derrière ses oreilles afin de mieux regarder un de ses manuels. James repoussa la porte doucement afin de ne pas déranger sa femme qui étudiait et regrettait seulement qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir jouer.

Avec le temps Lily avait fini par apprécier de regarder James jouer au Quidditch, ce sport sorcier qui aux yeux de Lily semblait être dangereux et pas évident à jouer. Il fallait être fou pour aimer jouer à ce sport qui s'utilisaitdes balais volant et dont les figures étaient nombreuses et compliquées. Le cœur de Lily faisait des embardées lorsque elle imaginait essayer de faire différentes figures que la jeune femme n'aurait pas imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Finalement, Lily ne regardait pas tellement James jouer au Quidditch car cela lui filait des peur bleues pour lui et lui pratiquait quand même le Quidditch car il s'ennuyait au bout d'un moment passé à regarder sa petite-amie étudier. De cette façon chacun vivait ses envies sans forcément les imposer à l'autre.

Lily referma violemment son livre d'histoire de la magie et écrivit la conclusion de son devoir sur lequel elle était penchée depuis une demie heure et s'étira tel un chat. Elle décida de sortir de chez elle et de rejoindre Remus pour faire une réunion de préfets, la jeune femme ayant négligé un peu son devoir de préfète en chef et s'en sentait coupable. Le professeur Dumbledore et le corps professoral en général lui faisait confiance avec l'aide de Rémus pour gérer les débordements des élèves, ce dont elle ne s'était pas vraiment occupée depuis l'exclusion temporaire de Janet et Carmen.

Cette réunion était généralement très ennuyeuse car les préfets étaient trop timides pour parler et ensuite il fallait écrire un rapport sur les éventuelles activités illicites des élèves en dehors de leurs études. Ce fut donc de mauvaise volonté et découragée que la jeune femme se rendit à cette réunion.

Cette dernière passa heureusement très vite et Lily aidée par Rémus mis rapidement la conclusion à ce rapport que Remus porta au professeur McGonagall qui elle-même transmettrai au comité de l'école qui prendrai les décisions adéquates. Lily soupira lorsque tout cela fut terminé et s'autorisa à se détendre auprès de James une fois la journée finie.

Son bébé bougeait régulièrement dans son ventre, manifestant ainsi sa présence, ce qui rendait toujours James aussi dingue. Il avait régulièrement les mains posées sur le ventre de la jeune femme et parlait souven _t_ au bébé, ce qui la ravissait. Et une petite routine s'était établiepour Lily entre son bébé et ses devoirs, et elle n'en oubliait pas pourtant son compagnon.

« C'est très bien comme cela » se dit la jeune femme en s'allongeant près de James. Pour une fois la routine lui plaisait et elle aurait voulu que cela dure tout le temps. Lily trouvait cela reposant.

Lundi, elle eut cours de métamorphose où elle se débrouilla pour réussir son sortilège de transfert, elle s'améliorait dans ce cours car elle bénéficiait maintenant de l'aide de James. Ensuite elle eut un cours de botanique où elle appris à s'occuper du pus de bulbobub et à en récolter pour Mme Pomfresh, et enfin elle eut une heure d'étude pour s'avancer et faire les trente centimètres que le professeur McGonagall demandait.

Ensuite elle eut un cours de potion où là ce fut elle qui aida James sous le regard jaloux de Rogue qu'elle pris soin d'ignorer. Elle n'allait pas rester toute seule jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il se décide à lui parler. Le professeur Slughorn était en revanche ravi de cette association et distribuait des points régulièrement à Lily.

Ensuite mardi vint et Lily eut arithmancie, puis études des moldus. La pause la soulagea et elle demanda au professeur McGonagall durant le cours de métamorphose si elle pouvait aller se reposer et ne pas suivre les cours de l'après-midi car son ventre lui faisait mal et son bébé la fatiguait terriblement, ce à quoi le professeur donna son autorisation. Lily passa son mardi après-midi à dormir.

Ensuite mercredi et jeudi se passèrent sans histoires, et vendredi vit arriver avec lui Carmen et Janet qui ignorèrent Lily et s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la table des Griffondor après avoir présenté des excuses publiques à Carrie. Cette dernière ne les avaient pas acceptées, Carmen et Janet étaient allées se réfugier a l'autre bout de la table, ne voulant parler à personne.

* * *

Coucou,

voilà un nouveau chapitre..J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je sais qu'au début ma fanfic ressemble a celle de lylène mais je pense avoir suffisament changer mon histoire pour que cela n'y ressemble plus, toutes ces ressemblances ne sont absolument pas volontaire, bien que j'aie lu sa fic. Sinon comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même si il est cours, et que la suite vous plaira... En tout cas la fin est déjà écrite et j'ai hâte de vous la montrer.

Icequeen38


	14. Chapitre 14 : Enceinte - 9ème semaine

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Enceinte, neuvième semaine**

Le ventre de Lily se faisait à présent rond et était bien visible de tous, comme tous les ventres des jeunes filles participantes au projet. James ne se lassait pas de regarder Lily et de le toucher. Il avait hâte que son bébé naisse.

Elle avait beau avoir passé son week-end à faire ses devoirs, Lily avait tout de même profité de ce dernier pour tricoter un porte bébé qui obtenu beaucoup de succès auprès des autres jeunes filles. A présent le mois d'octobre était passé, novembre et ses pluies continues déprimaient beaucoup d'élèves de l'école de sorcellerie.

C'est donc un peu déprimée que Lily se rendit en cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle se contenta d'ensorceler sa plume pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes toute seule et regarda vers la fenêtre ce qui se passait. Elle vit quelques élèves se rendant en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Lily était heureuse de ne pas avoir choisi cette option car sans détester les animaux elle n'en n'était pas vraiment fan, et encore moins des animaux magiques.

Si Lily s'ennuyait en cours d'histoire de la magie comme tout élève fréquentant l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle s'amusa en cours de sortilège durant lequel la jeune femme s'était amusée à arroser les autres élèves à l'aide du sort aguamenti. Evidemment, et avec l'aide des Maraudeurs, cela avait finit en un bordel monstre et une bataille d'eau générale.

Le cours de métamorphose était compliqué car non seulement Lily n'était pas une crack dans cette matière malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour se maintenir à niveau. Le sortilège de disparition qu'elle étudiait était complexe et ardu. Lily était ravie d'obtenir à la fin du cours une tête d'épingle transparente. Ce fut satisfaite de ce maigre résultat que Lily parti dans la grande salle une fois que la cloche eut sonné la fin du cours.

-Lily ! S'exclama James en la prenant par les bras et en l'attirant à lui. Lily n'était plus gênée d'officialiser cette relation publiquement.

\- James, répondit-elle, tu sais ce que tu fais durant les vacances de noël ? Le professeur McGonagall commence déjà à passer parmi les élèves pour récupérer les noms de ceux qui partent et de ceux qui restent à l'école.

\- Je vais chez la sœur de ma mère, dit-il avec une grimace non dissimulée, est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? proposa-t-il à une Lily surprise qu'il veuille déjà l'intégrer dans sa famille.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lily, ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec ma sœur.

Ils eurent quelques minutes pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. En effet en début d'après-midi ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble. Pour Lily, son option d'arithmencie se passa très lentement, mais la jeune femme préféra s'accrocher au vu de la difficulté de la matière.

Ensuite Lily monta dans les appartements privés pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement. Comme tout le monde la jeune femme attendait impatiemment les vacances de noël et espérait avoir le moins de devoirs possibles. Elle passa la soirée en dîner avec James en tête-a tête. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que Janet et Carmen n'étaient plus les amies de Lily, la jeune fille ne voyait plus grand monde et redoutait que ces dernières ne passent à l'attaque contre elle car la jeune fille savait ses ex amies très cruelles.

Elle avait bien intégré le groupe des Maraudeurs, si bien que Lily avait appris pour Lupin. Elle avait été surprise que les loup-garou existaient bien, mais avait bien accepté le petit problème de fourrure de Remus. Après tout il n'était un loup qu'un soir par mois, Lily acceptait tout le monde dans son entourage sans discrimination, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de ses ex-amies. Elles rejetaient tout ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à leur critères de beauté, de popularité et prenaient plaisir à humilier toutes les jeunes filles voulant entrer dans leur groupe.

A l'époque où Lily avait peur de les perdre, la jeune femme n'osait pas leur reprocher cela. Mais à présent, Lily n'avait aucun scrupule à en dire du mal lorsque quelqu'un venait leur demander conseils pour les voir ou leur parler. La jeune femme appréhendait ce qu'elles pourraient lui faire, mais pour le moment Janet et Carmen semblaient décidées à ignorer royalement Lily.

Le lendemain lorsque Lily se réveilla difficilement avec une vive douleur au niveau de son ventre, elle était plus surprise qu'angoissée.

Pas déjà ? Interrogea James, je croyais que l'accouchement était pour dimanche.

\- C'est le cas répondit Lily, mais je crois qu'il vaux mieux qu'on aille voir l'infirmière de l'école.

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, Poppy les accueilla dans son bureau et elle fit passer le couple une l'auscultation. Lily s'assied sur un des lits tandis que l'infirmière s'activait autour d'elle avec divers sorts et potions.

\- Vous avez le cœur qui bat un peu vite, commenta l'infirmière. Il faut vous ménager un peu, compris ? Déclara l'infirmière en se relevant. Vous avez une tension un peu basse, ménagez-vous cette semaine. L'accouchement est pour bientôt, il faut que vous fassiez d'avantage intention à ce que vous mangez.

\- Le bébé va bien ? Interrogea James.

\- Le bébé va bien, indiqua l'infirmière. Peut-être envisager une potion d'élargissement du bassin car la tête est un peu grosse, mais ce bébé est en pleine forme. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- C'est une fille, indiqua le couple d'une seule voix.

L'infirmière leur répondit avec un sourire et ils bavardèrent un peu tandis que cette dernière les raccompagnaient vers la sortie.

Toute la soirée de ce mercredi Lily décida qu'il était temps de faire du ménage et s'activa avec l'aide de James. Le couple nettoya à fond la chambre de la petite fille pour en faire une pièce agréable pour le bébé. Ils aménagèrent l'ancienne chambre de James en un bureau que tous les deux utiliseraient pour étudier.

Jeudi et vendredi Lily n'alla pas en cours car elle était sur le qui-vive. Elle avait très peur de manquer les premiers signes de l'accouchement qui avaient pourtant été décrit lors du cours donné avec l'expérience bébé. James avait complété ses connaissances à l'aide d'un livre.

Lily était heureuse de voir James s'intéresser à sa grossesse, peut-être même encore plus qu'elle qui aimait les enfants. James lui avait confié que s'il aimait tellement les enfants, c'est parce que lui était fils unique et qu'un frère ou une sœur lui avait manqué durant ses jeunes années. Ses parents l'avaient bien éduqué et donné tout l'amour du monde. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à partager et à donner au besoin. Il était ravi de jouer avec des enfants et le jeune homme avait hâte que le sien naisse.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur : Coucou les gens , je suis contente de vous présenter le chapitre quatorze, si vous le savez j'ai une autre fic terminé qui s'appelle la nouvelle vie de Harry Potter (ma première fanfic). Il y a une nouvelle fanfiction que j'écrit et qui est un peu un self insert qui est I am Not Like You...Bref, comme d'habitude n'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) merci a tout ceux qui commentent et a ceux qui me mettent dans leur favoris.**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Accouchements

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

 **Chapitre 15 Accouchements**

Lily trépignait d'impatience devant l'infirmerie. Poppy leur avait ouvert cette dernière afin que l'accouchement se passe au mieux. Lily avait ressenti tard dans la nuit les premiers symptômes de l'accouchement dont la fameuse perte des eaux. La jeune femme avait un peu paniqué lorsqu'elle avait ressenti les symptômes et James encore plus qu'elle.

Lily passa dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'infirmière vint pour l'inscrire dans ses registres. Elle désigna à Lily le lit sur lequel elle devait attendre tandis que Poppy terminait les papiers avec James. Le jeune homme avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'à qu'au moment des premiers symptômes ressentis par Lily.

Lily était allongée et regardait le plafond de l'infirmerie tandis que les contractions se rapprochaient. James lui tenait la main et lui faisait la conversation comme si de rien n'était. D'un coté Lily était ravie de sa présence et de son implication dans le projet bébé, mais elle était aussi de plus en plus exaspérée par le fait que James la traitait plus comme une impotente que comme une femme enceinte. Lily n'avait pas osé le dire à James, de peur de ne pas arriver à trouver un bon compromis. Elle savait que James était susceptible et qu'il serait capable de tout laisser tomber.

Lily était ravie de savoir que le bébé ne sortirait pas de son corps, mais dans la Rose qui était probablement en train de s'ouvrir petit a petit dans la serre n°4 où avait eu lieu un bon nombre de cours de botanique sous la houlette de la bienveillante professeur Chourave. L'expérience bébé était faite de manière à simuler jusqu'au bout la grossesse : tous ses symptômes, ses joies, et tous les états d'âme liés à cette dernière.

Comme tous les septièmes années avait lancé le sortilège permettant d'avoir un bébé magique à peu près en même temps, Lily ne fut pas surprise de voir toutes les jeunes filles de sa promotion débarquer à l'infirmerie.

Le jour se levait doucement à présent et des élèves en médicomagie étaient arrivés pour aider les jeunes filles à accoucher et pour assister Mme Pomfresh. Depuis le début de l'année ces élèves suivaient avec intérêt cette expérience menée à Poudlard et avaient pris des notes afin de pouvoir terminer leurs thèses.

Cela les élèves qui étaient en train d'accoucher l'ignoraient et n'avaient pas besoin de le savor, estimait les professeur encadrant de cette experiance et le professeur Dumbledore s'était arrangé avec St mangouste afin que si des élèves en médicomagie étaient intéressés, ils pourraient régulièrement siuivre l'experiance a l'aide de rapports.

L'existence de ce partenariat avec Sainte Mangouste n'était pas connue des élèves participant à l'expérience. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de les en informer. Il avait trouvé un accord avec l'hôpital sorcier afin que les élèves en médicomagie susceptibles d'être intéressés puissent régulièrement suivre l'avancement du projet par l'intermédiaire de la lecture de fréquents rapports.

Une des étudiantes qui était une femme un peu plus âgée que Lily viens auprès du couple afin d'apporter son aide pour la fin de l'accouchement et pour prendre des notes. Lily et l'étudiante discutèrent de son métier, ce qui passionna Lily au point de ne pas s'apercevoir que James était parti chercher le bébé à naître dans sa rose.

Cette petite fille naquit vers midi et James la rapporta dans ses bras un bébé minuscule qui semblait plus vrai que nature et qui criait de toute la force de ses poumons. La petite fille sembla se calmer une fois dans les bras de sa mère. James embrassa le front luisant de sueur de sa petite-amie et regarda son bébé avec fierté.

Jamais le jeune homme ne l'avouerait, mais il n'avait pas aimé voir Lily souffrir autant et avait préféré regarder le rosier s'ouvrir afin de cueillir sa petite fille. Il était fier que sa femme aie tenu les neufs semaines complètes.

\- Félicitations ma chérie, dit James avec un sourire. Son cœur de Maraudeur était prêt à exploser d'amour pour les deux femme de sa vie. Tu as pensé au prénom ? Interrogea-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié de poser la question avant l'accouchement.

\- J'ai pensé à Emma Evans Potter.

\- Evans ? Releva James.

\- On n'est pas marié, signala doucement Lily, alors cette demoiselle porte aussi mon nom de famille.

\- Tu as raison, souffla James pour ne pas énerver sa femme. Ce prénom est adorable, tout comme tout ce que tu fais, commenta t-il parce qu'il le pensais sincèrement.

Lily se mit à rougir. Leur couple pourrait passer pour complètement niais, absurde et incompréhensible, mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle avait là un homme amoureux fou d'elle et qui la respectait et l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Tous les jours le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de le lui montrer, de lui dire et de le lui prouver.

James était content de savoir que sa fille portait son nom. Ses propres parents l'avaient aimé comme un véritable trésor et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, ils manquaient terriblement à James. Et le jeune Maraudeurs regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partager cette expérience avec eux.

Il était heureux de voir sa fille porter un peu de son patrimoine (héritage) et de la voir prolonger la dynastie des Potter. La transmission était quelque chose de terriblement important pour James, même pour quelques mois. Et une fois sorti de Poudlard, il ferait tout pour avoir une famille nombreuse avec sa Lily chérie.

Il repris Emma qui s'était endormie après avoir tété goulûment au sein de Lily et l'apporta à l'élève médicomage qui s'était occupée de l'accouchement de Lily . En voyant que James n'était pas tranquille, la jeune femme promis qu'elle prendrait soin de ce bout de chou.

Elle proposa à James de la suivre dans une salle aménagée en face de l'infirmerie afin de faire des examens au bébé. La jeune femme testa ses réflexes, puis pesa et mesura l'enfant. Charlène, puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi, lui donna des indications sur les différentes façons de faire prendre son bain à la petite demoiselle et d'autres consignes concernant les maladies infantiles dont le bébé ne pouvait pas être atteint puisque c'était un bébé magique. Mais il était toujours bon d'en prendre connaissance selon Charlène, et James ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela. Charlène après une série d'examens et de conseils donna de nouveau le bébé à James qui l'emmena à Lily, toujours accompagné de Charlène.

La jeune femme trouva son petit-ami vraiment beau avec la petite dans ses bras et Charlène déclara au couple Potter :

\- Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez repartir dans vos appartements. Une visite par mois jusqu'à la fin du projet sera toute fois programmée afin de vérifier que vous êtes bien en train de vous occuper de ce bébé. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir nous en faire part.

James termina de préparer les affaires de Lily et le couple put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était à présent le milieu de l'après-midi et Lily avait très faim. Mais le repas était déjà terminé dans la grande salle.

\- Viens, je sais où sont les cuisine, indiqua James.

\- On ne dérangera pas ? Demanda la jeune femme toujours soucieuse de bien faire.

\- Les elfes sont toujours contents de nous servir, déclara James.

\- Il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard ? Interrogea Lily. En même temps, dit-elle, c'est plutôt logique. Aucun être humain ne pourrait s'occuper seul d'un tel château pendant l'année, même un sorcier.

\- Tu viens alors ?

\- Je te suis, indiqua la jeune femme.

Le Maraudeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffle et lui fit remarquer une porte en bois avec une poire à la place de la poignée. James chatouilla cette dernière et celle-ci se tordit afin d'ouvrir la porte. Les elfes arrivèrent nombreux et s'inclinèrent devant la petite famille. Lily commanda un en cas de fruits et dévora le tout telle une ogresse, et la petite famille remonta dans ses appartements pour y prendre un repos bien mérité.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Confessions Nocturne

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Confession Nocturne**

Si Lily trouva rapidement le sommeil, ce ne fut pas le cas de James qui tournait et retournait dans son lit, l'esprit plein de préoccupations. Plusieurs réflexions et soucis le tenait éveillé. D'abord il y avait le bébé, une fois qu'Emma avait été nourri, on l'avait déposée dans sa chambre de bébé. Et la petite s'était endormie rapidement. Malgré tout, comme James ne l'entendait pas pleurer, il se sentait obligé d'aller vérifier si la petite dormait toujours. Puis, il y avait aussi son horrible tante Hazel Potter, la sœur de sa mère.

Sa tante était célibataire et rêvait de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, mais cela ne s'était jamais fait en raison de son caractère difficile et capricieux. Voir sa grande sœur réaliser son rêve de mariage l'avait rendue amère et cynique. Et le fait que sa sœur aie réussi à avoir un enfant l'avait rendue détestable à ses yeux.

Hazel était sensée l'emmener sur la tombe de ses parents, mais le jeune homme doutait fort que la quarantenaire ne tienne réellement sa promesse. Après tout, bien qu'elle méprisait les moldus, Hazel vivait parmi eux. Et elle s'appliquait à faire comme si sa sœur et tout ce qui avait trait au monde de la magie n'existaient pas. Heureusement que cette fois-ci, Lily était là pour l'accompagner voir sa tante car jamais il n'aurait pu y arriver seul.

Pour la énième fois le jeune homme ré-ouvrit les yeux et se releva pour aller aux toilettes. Il se rendit au passage dans la chambre d'Emma pour jeter un coup d'œil, et constata qu'elle dormait toujours. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily où il dormait à présent, mais James sentait le sommeil le fuir définitivement au profit (à cause) de l'angoisse qui s'imprégnait doucement de lui.

Le Griffondor se rendit alors dans son ancienne chambre qui était à présent transformée en bureau. Seul un clic-clac avait été gardé. Le jeune homme se battit un instant pour l'ouvrir et s'installa dedans avec un livre policier de la bibliothèque.

Ce fut dans cette position que Lily le trouva. Alors qu'elle aussi allait faire un tour aux toilettes. Elle avait vu que la lumière dans cette pièce était encore allumée, et elle était entrée en pensant avoir oublié de l'éteindre. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard se posa sur le roman déjà bien entamé que tenait James.

\- Alors, on ne dors pas ? La nuit tout les chats son gris, commenta t-elle en venant près de lui.

\- Tu as raison, approuva James, même s'il ignorait la signification exacte du proverbe donné par Lily, il en comprenait le sens global.

\- Raconte-moi tout, je peux peut-être t'aider ? Proposa la jeune femme.

\- Je m'inquiète et j'ai un peu peur car je suis supposé aller chez ma tante, et cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue. Maman revenait toujours de chez elle en pleurs, et cela lui était encore arrivée cet été. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec elle car tante Hazel ne supporte pas l'idée que j'existe et que ma maman se soit mariée. Je sais que lorsque j'étais petit et que j'allais chez Tante Hazel, je me sentais vraiment très mal. J'espérais vraiment ne plus aller chez elle. Je sais que tu vas venir avec moi et que ça va m'aider, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'y penser. Il y a aussi le fait que je m'inquiète constamment pour Emma même si je ne devrais pas puisque c'est un bébé magique. Je la considère comme un bout de nous, et j'ai peur de voir arriver la fin d'année.

\- Ne t'en fais mon cœur, je serais là pour te soutenir chez ta tante et même après si tu le veux bien, répondit Lily. Quant à Emma, c'est un bébé en pleine forme qui ne va pas tarder à se réveiller pour demander à manger.

Lily eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le bébé se manifestait par ses pleurs et gémissements. Lily la rapporta dans le bureau et lui donna la tétée sous le regard amoureux de James

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a commenter a dire ce qui vous a plus ou déplu, comme j'ai posté en retard, et que ce chapitre est un peu cours je poste un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner..**

 **Icequeen38**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Vive les Vacances

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

 **Chapitre 17 : Vive le départ pour les vacances**

Le mois de Novembre passa vite, rapidement au goût de James qui redoutait d'aller visiter de rendre visite à sa tante Hazel. James s'était beaucoup occupait avec Lily d'Emma. Pendant le premier mois, un bébé ce n'était pas très compliqué. Emma mangeait et salissait sa couche.

Une petite routine avait fini par s'installer, et le couple avait pu en profiter pour redevenir les étudiants qu'ils étaient. James Potter était en couple avec Lily Evans, et très heureux en ménage. Jamais il ne songerait à aller voir ailleurs.

Lily Evans se demandait comment elle avait fait pour refuser pendant toutes ces années les avances de James Potter. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si bien que Lily en oubliait un peu les autres Maraudeurs et le monde autour d'elle. La jeune femme était si heureuse dans sa petite bulle rose et dorée.

Si Lily et James s'investissaient vraiment à fond, faisant ainsi gagner des points à la maison Griffondor, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Severus Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier avaient par exemple regagné leurs dortoirs.

Remus avait lui aussi fini par regagner l'appartement des préfets en chef. Le jeune lycan n'avait pas tellement aimé s'occuper d'un bébé. Et contrairement à ce que les Maraudeurs croyait, ce n'était pas par rapport à son petit problème de fourrure. C'était juste que les bébés, ils les aimait bien, mais de loin seulement.

Entre Peter Petigrow et sa Serdaigle, tout allait très bien. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien quand il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un bébé. Leur petit Damien était très éveillé, et Peter babillait souvent avec lui. Il était drôlement attendrissant avec son fils. Et si jusque maintenant, il n'avait été que le garçon empoté qui suivait les Maraudeurs, dorénavant il remportait un vif succès depuis que les filles de l'école. Ces dernières savaient qu'il était surtout un bon papa. Et comme Peter et sa partenaire n'étaient pas en couple, il avait tout le loisir d'aller de filles en filles.

Sirius, depuis qu'il était établi que le jeune homme était en couple avec Carrie, prenait son temps pour connaître la jeune fille. Leur petit garçon qui s'appelait Orion était un véritable petit charmeur. Il souriait souvent, ses yeux mauves s'illuminant souvent de joie. C'était un bébé très agréable.

Ce matin-là, Lily descendit dans la grande salle afin de voir tout ce petit monde. Lily profitait d'un moment avec ses amis et observait les bébés interagir ensemble. Bien que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose hormis lancer de temps en temps quelques cris qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire pour les adultes. Lily s'amusa de ce repas et de voir Emma sourire bien qu'à son age ce n'était seulement qu'un réflexe, comme lui avait dit James.

Le professeur McGonagall passa parmi les élèves de Griffondor afin récupérer les noms de ceux qui souhaitaient rester sur le domaine de Poudlard. Et ce fut difficile pour James d'avouer que cette fois- ci il devait aller chez sa tante Hazel.

Les vacances de noël était à présent beaucoup trop proche au goût de James. Ces deux petites semaines, James ne les avaient pas vu passer tellement c'était rapide. Lily et James avait prévu de rester chez cette redoutable personne jusqu'au jour de noël, et ensuite ils iraient dans la famille de Lily pour y passer le nouvel an.

Le veille du départ arriva bien vite et il fut temps de préparer les bagages. Le couple n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de le faire le jour même.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda James à Lily pour la énième fois.

\- Oui, je veux t'accompagner même si ta tante Hazel n'est pas la plus gentille du monde, rétorqua Lily d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Non mais c'était vrai, elle n'était pas faite en sucre.

\- Je t'aime ! S'exclama James.

-Oh. Lily se pencha pour prendre la tête de James entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douce. C'est la première fois que tu me ledit.

-Ah bon, s'étonna James, je croyais que tu le savais. En même temps j'aurais dû dire ces trois petits mots bien avant, commenta t-il alors en aidant Lily à refermer sa valise.

Il se releva et fit un bisous esquimaux à celle qu'il savait qu'elle allait devenir sa femme. Le couple se rendit dans la grande salle pour passer leur dernière soirée en compagnie de leurs amis. Il n'y eut que des conversations légères entrecoupées de blagues et d'imitations très marrantes de Peter.

Lily mangeait de tout ce qui se présentait devant elle comme si elle n'allait jamais plus manger de sa vie.

\- Dis moi Lily Jolie tu prends des provisions, on dirait ? Taquina Sirius alors que Lily reprenait pour la énième fois de la tarte à la mélasse.

-Mais ! Répondit la concernée.

Et comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Lily se contenta de jeter la part qu'elle tenait au visage de Sirius qui répliqua en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure. Et ce fut sur cette bagarre de nourriture que s'acheva le repas.

Une fois le repas terminé, James et Lily remontèrent un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin de dormir puisque leur vacances ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos et qu'il leur fallait se lever tôt le lendemain matin afin de prendre le train.

* * *

 **Re - coucou, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous aurons plus malgré le fait qu'ils soient court. n'hésitez pas a dire ce qu'il vous as plus, et ce qui vous as déplus... Merci a tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui la mettent en favoris et bien sur a tout ceux qui commente.**


	18. Chappitre 18 : Un Accueil Glacial

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

 **Chapitre 18 : Un accueil glacial**

Le lendemain le couple fut réveillé par la pluie qui tapait contre le grand carreau de leur chambre. Lily prit le bébé dans ses bras tandis que James s'emparait des bagages afin de les déposer dans le hall d'entrée.

Ensuite ils allèrent déjeuner et Lily mangea divers toasts au bacon et de la confiture. James regardait sa femme engloutir toute cette nourriture bien qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Cela, il dû l'admettre, lui coupa définitivement l'envie de manger.

De toute façon il n'avait déjà pas faim en entrant dans la grande salle. Le jeune homme triturait sa nourriture qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avaler. Lorsque Lily acheva son dernier toast, il sauta presque de sa chaise pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Les elfes de maisons avaient transporté leurs bagages dans le train. Lily et James dirent une dernière fois au revoir aux amis qui s'étaient levés pour eux, et laissèrent leurs autres amis continuaient de dormir et profiter de leur sommeil.

Le couple, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres élèves, se rendirent à Pré -Au-Lard chaperonnés par le professeur McGonagall qui au vu de son visage fatigué mais toujours très bien entretenu aurait préféré rester dans son lit. Lily et James regardèrent le Poudlard Express qui leur semblaient beaucoup plus petit qu'à la rentrée. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur.

Ce train leur apparu incroyablement vide. Si élèves avaient vraiment le choix, ils préféraient rester à Poudlard. En cette période de l'année, le château était vraiment magique. James se demandait s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

Avec Emma dans les bras, Lily posa sa tête sur les genoux de James et s'étala de tout son long sur le fauteuil. James effleura doucement le visage de sa petite amie, et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il regarda ces yeux vert émeraude magnifique le fixer, il savait qu'elle serait toujours à ses cotés.

Après un long voyage, le train arriva enfin à la gare de King's Cross à Londres. James prit tout son temps pour descendre, espérant sans doute que le Poudlard Express le ramène à l'école. Après être allé cherché ses bagages et ceux de Lily, ce fut accompagné de la jeune femme qui ne le lâchait plus qu'il descendit du train.

Le jeune homme ressenti un froid vif lui mordre le nez. De la pluie continuelle et déprimante du mois de novembre, ils étaient maintenant passés à un véritable temps d'hiver.

James chercha sa tante du regard et repéra ce visage honni qu'il n'avait pourtant pas vu depuis des années. Cette femme se tenait le dos droit, le regard acéré et hautain . Ses yeux étaient noirs, si bien qu'on n'en distinguait même pas les pupilles. James se senti transpercé par son regard.

Lorsque le jeune s'approcha en tenant Lily par la main, il pu détailler la tenue grise et stricte que portait Hazel. Il s'agissait d'une tenue moldue qui lui valait des regards curieux de la part de certains sorciers. Ses bas bien visibles et ses chaussures à talons, ainsi que son maquillage outrancié contrastaient avec la tenue sévère de sa tante.

Un peu hésitant devant ce personnage qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, il déclara :

\- Bonjour, je suis votre neveu. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Je t'ai reconnu, misérable petit avorton. Tu ressembles à ton père, rabroua-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

\- On va prendre un taxi moldu car je ne conduis certainement pas, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt agressif.

Sans un mot, ni un regard pour Lily, Hazel les conduisit à travers la gare de King's Cross vers le côté moldu cette fois-ci, et les mena jusqu'au parking où elle héla un taxi. Elle se débrouillait très bien parmi ceux qu'elle méprisait.

Pour la première fois James monta dans une voiture. Il regarda avec intérêt le tableau de bord, les différents boutons, ce qu'il reconnu comme étant un volant, et le frein à main bien entendu. Il se demanda comment les moldus pouvaient conduire ces engins.

Pendant tout le trajet Hazel ne leur adressa pas la parole. Le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était installé n'était troublé que par la musique que crachotait l'auto radio. James se sentait soulagé après une heure de voyage en voiture et ce fut en titubant qu'il en sortit. Lily l'aida tandis qu'il vomissait tout son mal être.

Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent auprès d'Hazel qui tapait le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble. C'était un banal bâtiment planté en plein cœur du Londres Moldu. Le bâtiment était de forme carré et de couleur grise. Il se fondait parmi les autres immeubles.

Tandis que James se demandait comment les moldus faisaient pour reconnaître leurs maisons, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Et Hazel les conduisit vers un ascenseur.

\- J'espère que prendre l'ascenseur ne vous dérange pas ? On va au sixième étage et vous avez pas mal de bagages.

-Non, assura James, même si il ignorait ce qu'était un ascenseur.

L'endroit était assez grand pour les laisser entrer tout les quatre. Une fois qu'Hazel eut appuyé sur certains boutons, l'ascenseur commença son ascension. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit couloir étroit.

James et Lily ne se sentaient pas bien. Lily berçait Emma qui gémissait à cause de la faim et la peur. Lily murmura quelques paroles non seulement pour rassurer son bébé, mais aussi pour se rassurer elle-même. Hazel lui jeta un regard noir.

La tante de James ouvrit la porte de son appartement. James et Lily ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'endroit soit aussi petit. Les vacances commençaient vraiment bien.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous poste vite fait un chapitre ( comment ça on est pas vendredi?) et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci :)**

 **icequeen38**


	19. Chapitre 19 : La Fete a la Maison

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

 **Chapitre 19 : La fête a la maison**

Ce qui surpris James ce fût la taille de l'appartement qui se révéla être un simple deux pièces. Il interrogea Hazel à ce propos, ce qui lui valu une réflexion de sa part.

\- Comment allons-nous vivre à quatre dans un si petit espace ? Peut-on utiliser la magie pour agrandir l'espace ?

\- Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, aussi capricieux et arrogant qu'elle. On ne peux pas utiliser la magie puisque j'ai été viré de Poudlard et qu'on a brisé ma baguette. Non monsieur, on va faire comme ces saletés de moldus, répondit-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

A cela James n'osa rien répondre, mais Hazel continua sur sa lancée tout en enlevant sa veste.

\- Et si tu n'es pas content, tu peux prendre ta greluche et ton mioche et te barrer d'ici. On n'aura pas le temps de visiter la tombe de tes parents de toute façon.

\- Non, ça ira, soupira James. Par contre je te prierai de respecter ma femme et ma fille même si cette dernière n'est qu'un bébé magique qui n'est là que pendant un an.

Hazel ne fit aucune réflexion et leur installa un matelas par terre dans le salon qui servait aussi de cuisine.

\- Voilà, c'est ici que vous dormirez. Je vais prendre la douche la première. La salle de bain est attenante au salon cuisine. Et vous la prendrez les vôtre ensuite. Je me lève tôt le matin car je suis comptable et que je n'ai pas pris de jours de congés moi.

-Bien, assura James.

Il n'aurait rien pu dire de toute façon et n'avait aucune envie de lutter. Quant à Lily elle se sentait bien trop intimidée par Hazel pour oser dire quoique ce soit. La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer furieusement.

C'était le soir à présent et tous étaient fatigués. James prétexta une trop grande fatigue pour vouloir manger et se mis tout de suite au lit, suivi par Lily qui donnait le sein à sa fille sous le regard dérangeant et insistant d'Hazel. Elle se mis en chemise de nuit et se coucha près de James.

Les quelques jours passés chez Hazel furent moins pénible que leur arrivée. En effet Hazel partait très tôt au travail et lorsque elle revenait le couple était déjà couché. Le couple fit quelques courses dans un super marché moldu et aidèrent Hazel à ce niveau là, mais ils ne s'adressait la parole que pour le strict minimum.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble les courses de noël Lily dit à James :

\- Tu te rends compte ? C'est le premier noël de notre fille.

\- Imagine lorsque ce sera nos vrais enfants, répondit James.

Il voulait une belle et grande famille avec de nombreux enfants. Lily elle-même était tout à fait d'accord quant à leur avenir de couple et ne voyait pas les choses autrement. Pendant un moment James s'éclipsa du super marché pour prendre l'air, puis fut vite rejoint par Lily accompagnée d'Emma et d'Hazel.

Aimablement James et Lily proposèrent un transplanage d'escorte parce qu'Hazel était encombrée de sacs de courses et n'avait aucun véhicule. Elle fut bien forcée d'accepter l'aide proposée. Cependant il n'y eu aucun remerciement en retour même si Hazel reconnaissait que cette aide l'avait soulagée.

Ils étaient tous ravis de rentrer chez Hazel pour préparer le réveillon de noël. Lily qui savait utiliser la cuisine moldue se mit au travail et prépara le dîner pour tout le monde. Hazel prétexta une grosse fatigue pour ne rien faire du tout et laissa le couple tout organiser avec pour consigne que ce soit prêt à une heure donnée.

James était assis par terre et regardait sa fille d'un mois gazouiller et sortir des petits sons. Il prenait du temps pour jouer avec son enfant.

Le soir du réveillon arriva bien vite et ce fut de loin la meilleure soirée de leur semaine de vacances passée ici. Ils s'ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne que James trouva délicieux puis dînèrent. Et comme Hazel n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un qui aimait faire la fête, elle décida d'aller se coucher tôt, laissant la tache de tout ranger à Lily et James qui utilisèrent la magie. Avant d'aller se coucher, ils posèrent le cadeau de leur bébé sous le sapin. James et Lily repartiraient le lendemain après l'ouverture des cadeaux.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde, on approche tout doucement de la fin de cette fiction..j'ai hâte de vous montrer cette fin. en tout comme d'hab n'hésite pas a commenter et a dire ce que vous en avez pensé. sinon merci a ce qui suivent cette histoire et a ce qui la mettent en favoris et a tous les lecteurs invisibles. icequeen38**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Sous Tensions

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 Sous Tension**

Lily et James se réveillèrent dans les bras de l'autre, puis virent les cadeaux posés au pied du sapin. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit levé afin de procéder au déballage des cadeaux. Il y en avait quatre. Lily avait pensé à Hazel dans sa grande générosité et lui avait offert un livre qui s'appelait l'amabilité pour les nuls, ce qui avait bien fait rire James.

James avait offert à Lily un écrin avec la bague de sa mère qu'Hazel avait récupéré bien malgré elle et qui l'avait discrètement donné à James. Ce geste avait surpris le jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi. Il s'était contenté de remercier sa tante et d'accepter ce cadeau pour le donner à celle qui sera sa femme.

Lily avait pensé à James et lui avait offert un nécessaire à balai ainsi qu'un manuel d'entretien. Emma avait reçu de la part de ses parents une peluche rigolote qu'elle appréciait visiblement beaucoup.

Une fois les cadeaux déballés, le jeune couple boucla ses bagages et fit le tour de l'appartement une dernière fois afin de voir s'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Ils durent se débrouiller pour prendre un taxi moldu car tante Hazel était déjà partie au travail. Et le trajet était selon James quand même plus agréable qu'à l'aller. Il discutait tranquillement avec le chauffeur tandis que Lily se laissait bercer par les mouvements de la voiture en commençant à somnoler. Emma fit pareille que sa maman et s'endormit bercée par les soubresauts de la voiture.

Lorsque cette dernière se gara enfin devant le quatre Privet Drive dans le Surrey, ils avaient passé la quasi totalité de la journée dans la voiture afin d'y arriver plus rapidement.

Lily était ravie de retrouver le chez elle qu'elle avait laissé en partant pour Poudlard. Elle était heureuse de revenir à l'endroit où elle passait ses vacances d'été.

La mère de Lily se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Lily ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers James et déclara : vous devez être James ? Entrez donc ! Invita la mère de Lily.

James était heureux de l'accueil chaleureux de la mère de Lily. Le contraste était bien là entre l'accueil réservé par Hazel et celui des parents de Lily. James ressenti une vive douleur qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Plus jamais il ne verrait ses parents.

James pénétra dans un salon digne d'un magasine de décoration de maisons. Tout y était parfaitement ordonné. Il posa sa veste et celle de sa petite-amie sur le canapé indiqué par la mère de Lily. Le jeune couple se vit offrir avec plaisir une tasse de thé et de café.

Tout ce petit monde fut rejoins de mauvaise volonté par Pétunia et Vernon. Ils purent se complèrent dans de sympathiques conversations et des blagues qui les détendirent tous malgré l'apparente réticence de la sœur de Lily et de son fiance. Pétunia en voulait à Lily d'être une sorcière et contrairement à elle-même. Quant à Vernon, il détestait tout simplement ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

L'heure du réveillon du nouvel an arriva bien vite, et Lily nourri sa fille sous le regard curieux de Pétunia qui ne posa aucune question. Puis la jeune femme coucha Emma dans le lit parapluie proposé par la mère de Lily qui était bien intriguée par ce bébé magique et posa de nombreuses questions sur le fonctionnement de ce bébé. Lily et James lui répondirent avec plaisir et bienveillance. Même Pétunia sembla passionnée par le sujet bien qu'elle ait le visage fermé pendant toute la discussion.

Le repas du réveillon du nouvel an fut un repas sans histoire et sans tension. L'ambiance était bien plus légère et détendue que chez tante Hazel. Mais cela ne dura pas car un hiboux toqua à la vitre du salon. James se leva et alla chercher son courrier. Il vit que c'était Cerès, le hiboux de la famille Black. Il apportait le message suivant :

Besoin d' aide. Sirius Black

James fit passer le mot à Lily qui prit les choses en main sous le regard inquiet de ses parents.

\- On va devoir y aller. Pouvez-vous garder la petite avec vous ? Demanda Lily. On transplanera dehors, fit-elle à James qui aquiesca.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, rassura James. Tout va très bien se passer, crut-il bon de préciser aux parents de Lily qui semblaient ne pas comprendre grand chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin de derrière, puis regardèrent autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les voyaient. Ils dirent alors au revoir aux parents de Lily, et à Emma qui dormait dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui assura à Lily qu'elle veillerai bien sur sa fille. Lily salua ensuite sa sœur et son compagnon sans toute fois obtenir de réponses, entre ces deux couples là un trop grand écart s'était creusé. Et enfin ils transplanèrent.

* * *

merci a tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une rencontre Marquante

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 Une Rencontre marquante**

Lily et James atterrirent dans un petit village qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, devant un grand manoir qui en imposait beaucoup et était vraiment effrayant. Ses nombreuses tours semblaient se découper du ciel comme dessinées a l'encre de chine. Le ciel lui-même était nuageux, on ne voyait aucune étoile ni la lune.

La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la bâtisse, dissuadant quiconque d'y entrer à cause de la peur qu'elle inspirait. La voir au dessus d'une maison signifiait la mort et la ruine pour les opposants à Voldemort. James eut un frisson en pensant que cette marque avait flotté dans le passé au-dessus du manoir Potter.

Il vérifia s'il avait bien sa baguette magique et interrogea Lily afin de savoir si elle avait pensé à la sienne. Après tout ils allaient sûrement tomber sur des mangemorts. Pour ces derniers, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, la marque des ténèbres signifiait une réunion au grand jour avec le maître en personne.

Sirius leur avait confié à mot couvert que lorsqu'il était plus jeune sa famille l'avait emmené lui et son frère à des réunions réunissant des mangemorts. C'était là que Regulus avait développé l'envie de devenir un mangemort à part entière à la grande fierté de sa mère.

Ce genre de cérémonies était organisé par le mage noir Lord Voldemort afin de lever des fonds pour sa si grande cause. Personne n'osait prononcer son nom car petit a petit le mage noire inspirait la terreur à qui ne ferait pas parti de ses rangs.

Sirius avait peur car malgré qu'il ait été renié deux ans auparavant par sa famille il pensait que celle-ci tenterait le tout pour le tout pour qu'il soit marqué, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver, d'où le message qu'avait reçut James et Lily.

James et Lily avançaient en silence vers le manoir où flottait la marque des ténèbres. Le trajet leur sembla être très long. La peur au ventre, le couple avançait sans avoir de plan en tête. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte très mal entretenue et gardée par deux immense armoires à glace.

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que c'est possible d'entrer ? Hasarda Lily.

\- Je pense que non, dit l'homme de droite tout en gardant un air impassible sur le visage.

\- On a des amis à l'intérieur qui nous attendent, poursuivit Lily à présent lancée dans son improvisation tout en se disant qu'elle avait bien fait de faire du théâtre à l'école primaire. Et nôtre Maître, il ne sera pas content que de nous savoir en retard parce que vous nous gardez à l'extérieur. Holala, gémit Lily en se tournant vers James pour l'inciter à entrer dans son jeu, qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre, fit Lily ses yeux brillant de terreur.

En voyant cela, James se dit que Lily était vraiment une bonne actrice. Elle aurait pu atterrir à Serpentard.

\- Faites nous voir votre bras gauche, ordonna l'homme de gauche qui était le plus antipathique des deux.

\- Mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va se faire marquer, répondit James entrant dans le jeu de Lily, et c'est sûr que maintenant on va se prendre des doloris !

\- Bon, va chercher quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour que cette personne confirme qu'ils sont bien ce qu'ils disent. Qu'on en finisse !

Le garde du corps avait maintenant l'air énervé et impatient. A ces mots James et Lily se demandèrent s'ils avaient seulement une chance de survivre ?

Le garde du corps de gauche s'éclipsa et reviens avec Sirius Black, heureusement pour Lily et James.

\- Sirius, viens on s'en va, dit James en prenant son ami par le bras . Tu va nous expliquer tout ça par ce que nous on a rien compris !

\- Moi non plus, fit Sirius, ma famille a prétexté une réconciliation pour m'emmener ici. Lorsque j'ai compris, je vous ai envoyé un hiboux express. Et comme je savais qu'il n'y avait que vous pour vous faire refouler par des gardes mangemorts, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser.

Lily souri de son explication. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se passait durant les réunions de mangemort. L'essentiel était que leur ami soit vivant et non marqué. Tout les trois transplanèrent pour réapparaître dans le jardin du quatre Privet Drive.


	22. Chapitre 22: Retour à Poudlard

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Retour à Poudlard**

Les adieux au quatre Privet Drive se firent difficilement. Lily avait la hantise de voir ses parents attaqué et leur fit mille et une recommandations. Après une énième étreinte et un dernier bisous à Emma, le père de Lily les aida à mettre les bagages dans les taxis.

Les élèves purent ainsi se rendre à King Cross. Le retour à Poudlard se fit plus calmement qu'à l'allée et avec soulagement. Jamais plus James n'aurait à revoir sa tante. Emma souriait de toutes ses gencives et gazouillait assise par terre sur le sol du Poudlard express. Le bébé était en train d'empiler des cubes.

Emma avait à présent trois mois. C'était un bébé bien dodu avec des joues qu'on avait envie de croquer et des yeux verts pétillants de malice. Oui, Emma était un véritable mélange de ses parents, se dit Lily en la regardant faire tomber sa pile de cubes d'un geste maladroit.

La jeune femme se senti somnoler bercée par les soubresauts du train, et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un léger sommeil. Elle n'en fut tirée que par l'arrêt du train. Elle descendit main dans la main avec James. Emma était installée dans le porte bébé que sa mère lui avait donné. Le bébé était à

\- Salut James. Salut Lily. Comment allez-vous ? S'écria Peter en les voyant entrer. Oh ! Emma est endormie, constata Peter.

Peter était réellement content de voir ses amis et décida de les accompagner dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il venait d'en sortir. C'était le soir, mais Lily et James étaient ravis de voir leurs amis. Et malgré leur fatigue, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un bout tous ensemble.

Remus était soulagé d'avoir arrêté l'expérience bébé. Il pouvait se consacrer d'avantage à ses fonctions de préfet en chef que Lily avait honteusement négligé entre son couple avec James, ses cours moldus et sorciers, et son bébé dont elle profitait chaque seconde car elle savait que l'expérience allait se terminer juste après les examens.

\- Tu crois que je vais devoir rendre mon insigne de préfet ? Questionna Lily auprès de Remus.

Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je te couvre, il ne reste plus qu'un petit trimestre. Je crois que les professeurs comprennent que tu ne peux pas tout faire, dit Remus soulagé et à la grande honte de Lily.

La jeune fille avait jusque là toujours été bien sous tout rapport et ne supporterait pas que son dossier scolaire si parfait soit entaché par sa négligence. Heureusement ses études moldues restaient toujours aussi impeccables.

James la rassura aussi en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le geste signifiait pour lui qu'il serait toujours là pour Lily et pour la soutenir dans tout ce qu'elle faisait même s'il n'en comprenait pas toujours le sens. Il sortait enfin avec la femme de ses rêves. James savait qu'ils allaient se marier un jour comme en témoignait la bague discrète à l'annulaire de Lily, et avoir une grande famille.

Puis, comme l'heure du couvre feu approchait, le groupe d'amis rejoignit leurs appartements privés. Lily déboutonna son chemisier pour donner le sien à Emma qui du haut de ses trois mois se portait comme un charme comme l'avait dit l'infirmière qui les avaient chaleureusement félicité des soins apportés au bébé.

James regardait amoureusement les deux femmes de sa vie et se dit que malgré la menace que faisait planer Voldemort telle une épée de Damoclès, il avait un avant goût de cet avenir si parfait qu'il envisageait avec sa fiancée et des bébés Potter. Il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour que cela arrive.

* * *

 **Coucou, je suis contente de vous présenter ce chapitre, merci a tout ceux qui commente , n'hésitez pas a regarder vos PM pour les réponses ;) Merci a tout ceux qui lisent en anonyme, à ceux qui suivent, à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Icequeen38**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les ASPICS

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Les ASPICS**

Les mois de mars, d'avril et de mai étaient passés sans que personne ne se rende réellement compte. Le mois de juin était arrivé avec l'été et les examens pour les cinquième et septième années de l'école de sorcellerie, tandis que les autres années n'avaient le droit qu'à un examen de passage.

Mais l'année la plus terrible restait tout de même celle des ASPICS car ces derniers permettaient de donner une voix professionnelle à tous les étudiants. La chaleur et le beau temps emmenés par le mois de juin donnait plus envie de lézarder au soleil et de se baigner dans le lac plutôt que de commencer les ardues révisions.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez sans doutes, vous passerez vos ASPICS dans deux semaines. Nous avons bouclé le programme de métamorphose. Vous serez donc libre ces prochains jours de juin pour réviser.

Pour une fois le cours de métamorphose se révéla être plutôt simple car le professeur décida de réviser ce qui avait été vu en début de première année. Lily se surprit à se dire qu'elle y arrivait plutôt bien, peut-être avait-elle réussi à faire rentrer certaines formules de cette matière dans sa tête au niveau ? Lily était ravie de constater qu'elle avait plutôt bien assimilé la première partie du programme. Pour James cela semblait être un jeu d'enfant et ce don en métamorphose lui valait les rares sourires du professeur McGonagall.

Janet et Carmen s'en sortaient très mal au grand plaisir de Lily. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsque l'on consacrait son année aux ragots, bavardages et autres futilités. Le professeur était sur leur dos en permanence et critiquait durement leur manière de faire, les obligeant ainsi à se concentrer plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait en sept ans de scolarité.

Lily se rendit ensuite en cours de sortilège où ils firent surtout des exercices théoriques qu'elle réussi plutôt bien, un vrai jeu d'enfant par rapport à la métamorphose. Pourtant l'heure lui paraissait longue car elle avait hâte de se rendre dans la grande salle pour l'heure du repas. Lily aimait beaucoup manger bien qu'elle faisait attention car elle prenait facilement du poids.

Sa fille était passée au second plan avec ses examens, et comme toutes les mamans présentes dans la salle, elle se disait qu'elle serait triste de se séparer de son bout de chou. En début d'année il leur avait bien été précisé qu'il ne s'agissait que de bébés magiques et que ceux-ci disparaîtraient à la fin de l'expérience.

La séparation se passa le dernier soir des révisions avant le début des examens à la grande tristesse de Lily et James qui avaient décidé de rester ensemble malgré tout. Le couple était à présent fiancé et tout les deux entendait tenir cet engagement l'un envers l'autre. James Potter n'était désormais plus sur le marché.

Ils avaient pensé faire qu'un petit mariage discret car James voulait rentrer dans l'ordre du Phoenix, une société secrète dont le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé à mots couverts au cours d'une des soirées du club de Slug afin de s'opposer plus ouvertement au mage noir.

Lily avait donc couché son bébé. Emma avait été nourrie et changé pour la dernière fois. Emma, sous le regard du couple attendri devenait de plus en plus transparente pour éclater soudainement dans une gerbe de bulles d'eau. Lily senti comme un déchirement dans son cœur et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. James s'était aussi attaché à ce bébé et n'en menait pas large, pourtant il du d'abord réconforter sa femme qui pleurait.

\- Ce n'était sensé durer qu'un an. C'était un bébé magique qui n'était pas sensé durer longtemps, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- C'est court, commenta Lily entre deux sanglots.

\- Mais en ce qui me concerne c'est la meilleure année de toute ma vie, fit James en embrassant sa fiancée qui répondit à son baiser avec passion.

\- C'est fou ce qu'on s'est attaché à ce bébé et grâce à lui.

\- Grâce à lui on est fiancé, fit Lily en souriant.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à présent. Lily et James s'endormirent et ne se réveillèrent que vers six heures du matin pour se préparer à la longue journée des examens qui les attendaient. Lily avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Le matin ils n'avaient que des épreuves théoriques.

Le couple arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui avaient été fermé, avec eux attendaient quelques élèves des quatre autres maisons. Les autres septième années finirent par arriver petit à petit. Et bien que c'était le matin, tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui était le grand jour et qu'ils n'auraient pas fini leur épreuve avant vingt heures.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les quatre tables habituelles avaient laissé place à des bureaux individuels alignés les uns à côté des autres. Lily chercha son nom sur le sien. Les élèves étaient rangés par maison.

Des examinateurs parcoururent les rangs, leur donnant les copies pour la matinée. Lily grattait ses réponses sur les divers parchemins et était ravie de savoir qu'en fait elle savait les réponses. Après trois heures, la jeune femme s'étira et attendit l'heure officielle de la fin de la théorie.

Elle n'avait pas hâte de passer à la théorie qui aurait lieu l'après-midi, pourtant cela arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle commença par métamorphose où elle du montrer quelques sortilèges devant des examinateurs assis en rang d'oignon, puis des sortilèges appris dans le cours du professeur Flitwick et de défense contre les forces du mal. En dernier Lily fut ravie de terminer par les potions qui était sa matière favorite du programme scolaire de l'école. Elle devait préparer un filtre de la goutte du mort vivant en binôme avec Severus Rogue.

Elle était en sueur après avoir fini ses examens et fut ravie de retrouver ses appartements privés avec James car la jeune femme avait besoin de calme. Se sentant complètement vidée, Lily s'endormit tandis que James lui racontait une anecdote qui lui était arrivée à lui et à ses amis. Le jeune homme déplaça la jeune femme dans leur lit.

* * *

 **Coucou, je suis contente de vous présenter ce chapitre, merci a tout ceux qui commente , n'hésitez pas a regarder vos PM pour les réponses ;) Merci a tout ceux qui lisent en anonyme, à ceux qui suivent, à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Icequeen38**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Au Revoir Poudlard

**Disclamair** : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a Jkrowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fiction, seule cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que quelques OCs.

Merci a **Warmsmile** qui a apporté son aide et sa correction sur cette fanfictions

 **Chapitre 24 : Au revoir Poudlard**

On était maintenant au banquet de fin d'année. La salle avait été décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard car une fois encore c'était eux qui avait le plus grand nombre de points dans leur sablier. Ce dernier était accroché auprès de ceux des trois autre maisons derrière les professeurs et à la vue de tous les élèves. Avant que le repas ne soit servi, le professeur se leva et fit son discours de fin d'année, ce qui n'enchantait pas les nombreux ventres qui réclamaient leur pitance.

-Une autre année est passée. Encore une année qui vous aura été profitable à tous. Des amitiés se sont faites, d'autres au contraire ont volés en éclats. Des amis sont devenus des ennemis, et ennemis sont devenus des amis. Certains d'entre vous sont devenus des couples. Poudlard n'a pas que pour vocation d'apprendre aux élèves à manier la magie. Ici est un véritable lieu d'apprentissage de la vie en général. Certaines de ces expériences ont mal tourné, mais vous avez retiré des leçons qui vous sont profitables et n'est-ce pas aussi le rôle de Poudlard que de vous former dans ce domaine qu'est la vie ? Vous voilà maintenant chers septièmes années à l'aube de votre vie d'adulte, je souhaite que tout ce que vous avez acquis et expérimenté vous forme à devenir des adultes tolérants et heureux. Je suis fier de vous tout particulièrement pour avoir accepté de jouer le jeu pour le projet bébé. J'espère que cette expérience vous aura été profitable et vous aidera à évoluer au mieux. Tout l'équipe qui a été impliqué ainsi que le personnel de St Mangouste aura pu vous voir grandir et apprendre de nouvelles choses, et nous sommes fiers de vous dire que nous avons grandit et appris avec vous. Bon appétit ! Acheva le vénérable professeur en se rasseyant et regardant les plats apparaître comme par magie.

Lily ne s'était pas aperçue que ses yeux brillaient de larmes et que ces dernières roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu te rends compte ? C'est notre dernier banquet. Après on quitte l'école pour de bon.

James passa son bras autour de ses épaules afin de la réconforter. Mais lui aussi était nostalgique de ses plus belles années.

On ne se quitteras jamais, lui promit James sur le point de pleurer.

Avec ces mots maladroits, ils rassura les craintes non exprimées de la jeune femme, ainsi que les siennes. Même s'ils quittaient Poudlard, ils restaient fiancés quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Peter et Sirius faisaient des blagues pour cacher leur malaise et tenter vaillamment de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était installée parmi les septièmes années. Sirius et Peter voyant toute cette tristesse ou le soulagement pour certains, ainsi que toute cette joie mélangée dans le cœur de chacun entraînèrent tout le monde dans une grande holà. Seuls quelques Serpentard et quelques Serdaigle s'abstenèrent de participer à ce débordement que les professeurs pour une fois laissèrent faire.

-Hourra pour Poudlard !

\- Hourra pour Poudlard ! S'exclamèrent le reste des élèves en écho.

\- Hourra pour les professeurs ! Dirent les Maraudeurs.

\- Hourra pour les professeurs ! Répondirent les autres avec peut-être un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Hourra pour nous ! Firent Sirius et Peter pour conclure sur de l'humour.

\- Hourra pour les Maraudeurs ! Répéta la foule.

Après cela et puisque tout le monde avait fini de manger, il fut temps d'aller se coucher. Les chaises se mirent à racler le sol, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une fois dans leur appartement privé, Lily et James se donnèrent tout l'amour du monde.

Le lendemain, les élèves confièrent leurs bagages et leurs animaux dans le grand hall d'entrée afin que les elfes puissent s'en occuper. Fatigués, ils prirent un petit déjeuner, puis montèrent à bord d'une calèche afin de se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils virent le Poudlard express arriver en gare dans toute sa beauté et les machinistes s'agitèrent. Les élèves se pressèrent pour rentrer dans le Poudlard Express. Lily et Carrie ainsi que le groupe des Maraudeurs était enfin devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Lily et James étaient en couple et fiancés, Carrie et Sirius formaient aussi un couple.

Lily et James était plutôt tristes d'avoir perdu leur fille, mais ils avaient noué une solide relation en échange. Ils étaient dorénavant unis envers et contre tout, savourant le bonheur de leur amour malgré la sombre tempête qui s'annonçait. Mais James et Lily s'aimaient pour le meilleur et le pire.

 **FIN**

 **coucou, oui je poste le dernier chapitre de cette fan-fiction.. c'est la seconde que j'achève mais ça me fait toujours bizarre d'écrire le mot fin. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette histoire, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous avez aimé, détester, les personnages préférés.. merci a Warmsmile d'avoir corrigé cette histoire et merci a vous car vous l'avez faite vivre. Je vous donne rendez vous sur mes futurs histoires car celle -ci est vraiment terminée. Icequeen38**


End file.
